


un si long chemin

by JediBaloo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Badass Rey, Eventual Smut, Evil Snoke, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Knights of Ren finally show up, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Multi, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediBaloo/pseuds/JediBaloo
Summary: La Rébellion est en fuite et doit se reconstruire. Malgré la perte de Luke, Rey doit affronter son destin de dernier Jedi. Kylo Ren navigue en eaux troubles. Il doit faire face à ses choix et en assumer les conséquences. Ils vont se retrouver, c'est inévitable et ils le savent au fond d'eux, c'est leur destinée. (REYLO) (rated M pour les chapitres a venir.) (Post TLJ)





	1. chapiter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Nous sommes nouvelles dans cet exercice. Vous avez compris... cette histoire a été écrit à quatre mains et deux cerveaux. :o) (bonjour les dégats !)
> 
> Nous espérons que vous allez prendre autant plaisir que nous de l'écrire. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous cherchions à écrire quelque chose ensemble, voila qui est chose faite. Nous avons essayé un maximum de respecter les personnages et leurs caractères respectifs sans trop s'en écarter. Les premiers chapitres vont essentiellement planter le décor et mettre les différents éléments en place pour la suite. Cette histoire est définitivement un REYLO (slowburn comme ils le disent si bien en anglais).
> 
> L'univers de Star Wars ne nous appartient pas mais à Disney (snif snif). Nous n'avons fait que les emprunter.
> 
> Sur ce, nous vous laissons et souhaitons une bonne lecture.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis, c'est toujours apprécié et surtout, ils peuvent être utiles pour la suite.
> 
> Nous essayerons de publier régulièrement pour éviter des cas de frustration aigüe ( entre 10 à 15 jours).
> 
> Promis ! Nous vous laissons à votre lecture.
> 
> Bye Bye !
> 
> Jedi & Baloo ...

_Quelque part dans l'espace, à bord du Faucon Millenium._

Rey, pensive, regarda à travers le hublot l'hyper espace défiler. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire… Maître Luke n'était plus. Elle était la dernière des Jedi et tout reposait désormais sur ses épaules. Le fardeau était lourd mais elle sentit au fond d'elle qu'elle en était capable. Surtout qu'elle était bien entourée. Son regard enveloppa ses compagnons qui se comportaient de façon hagard après cette mini-victoire : Finn au chevet de Rose encore inconsciente, la princesse Leia, impassible, malgré la perte de son frère, silencieuse et digne dans sa posture, Chewie et Poe se chamaillant au sujet du pilotage du vaisseau, C-3PO faisant la morale à R2-D2 et BB-8 et ces derniers émettant des bips anarchiques en réponse. Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau seule. Sa pensée fût pour Ben et ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours avec lui. Pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie acceptée comme elle était et surtout reconnue. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il essayait de l'atteindre à travers leur lien si particulier mais, elle s'obstina à rester fermer à ses tentatives.

Le lien ne devrait plus exister vu que Snoke était mort. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours présent à moins que…

Puis son regard tomba sur le sabre laser détruit entre ses mains. Comment faire pour le réparer ? Peut-être trouvera-t-elle la réponse dans les livres qu'elle avait subtilisés à maître Luke lorsqu'elle était partie précipitamment de la planète Ahch-To pour tenter de sauver Ben de lui-même ? Quelle folie d'avoir pu penser qu'elle puisse y arriver !

Elle avait tant de choses à apprendre et Maître Luke n'était plus là pour assumer cette responsabilité. Qui pourrait le lui enseigner ? Tous les maîtres Jedi n'étant plus, qui pourrait prendre la relève ? Elle avait réussi le passage du côté obscur et toutes tentations de ce dernier. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire revenir Ben dans la lumière pour rétablir la balance dans la force.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à Finn qui se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Rey ? Ça va ? questionna-t-il, en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien. Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? lui répondit-elle en désignant Rose d'un signe de la tête.

\- Ça va. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète le plus mais toi, répliqua-t-il en lui posant une main réconfortante sur les siennes. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

\- Nous allons faire ce que nous savons faire le mieux : nous battre et résister ! intervint d'une voix affirmée, la sénatrice et Générale Leia Organa.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées, méditant sur la parole sage de leur ancienne princesse. Elle avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la galaxie sous la coupe du Premier Ordre et devaient trouver une stratégie d'attaque et de défense. Mais en premier lieu, ils devaient trouver un nouveau refuge où implanter le nouveau quartier de la Rébellion.

\- R2 ! Cherche dans tes mémoires une planète où nous pourrions établir notre base mais qu'elle soit ni trop loin, ni trop près pour pas que le Premier Ordre puisse nous trouver facilement, ordonna la sénatrice Leia d'un ton impérieux, faisant sursauter Rey et Finn.

R2-D2 émit des bips joyeux, content d'avoir des choses à faire.

\- Fais de ton mieux, R2-D2. La survie de la Rébellion dépend de toi, surenchérit C3-PO, ne voulant pas rester en dehors de la conversation.

Le petit robot lui rétorqua dans une tirade de bips plus colorés les uns que les autres.

\- R2-D2, tu n'as pas changé ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ce genre de choses, s'offusqua l'androïde. Très bien, je me tais dans ce cas.

Puis soudain, un hologramme d'une cartographie se projeta au milieu de la pièce avec une planète clignotant en rouge.

Les trois protagonistes suivis du reste des survivants de Crait s'approchèrent pour fixer ce point rouge avec une lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux.

\- Atzerri ? interrogea, Rey surprise.

\- Atzerri. Planète Tellurique de la Bordure intérieure, couverte de plaines, forêts et montagnes, décrivit C3-PO. Tu es sûr mon ami ?

\- Billi pii Biiii Pii Liii, lui rétorqua R2-D2, tout en s'agitant de droite à gauche.

\- Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Nous avons compris. Votre Sénatrice, d'après mes calculs, nous sommes qu'à trois jours de voyage en hyper espace de cette planète, continua l'androïde. Si je ne me trompe pas et si mes données sont toujours bien à jour, il existerait des restes d'une vieille base de l'Ancienne République.

\- Cette planète fera l'affaire, répondit Leia, après un moment de silence. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons nous reposer, soigner nos blessés et établir un nouveau contact avec nos alliés. Poe, Chewie, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

\- Comme si c'était fait, rétorqua Poe depuis le poste de pilotage. Chewie, rentre les nouvelles coordonnées. Direction Atzerri.

 

* * *

 

_Quelque part dans la bordure extérieure, sur la planète de sel, Crait._

 

Kylo Ren était furieux. La pièce dans laquelle, il se trouvait, en était la preuve. Il n'en restait plus rien, tout était pulvérisé et fumait encore. Il tremblait de rage, les poings serrés, prêt à laisser encore sa colère exploser. Rey avait osé lui claquer la porte au nez littéralement, fermant toutes communications dorénavant. Elle le rejetait. Et cela, il ne pouvait l'admettre et le concevoir. Pour la première fois, il avait trouvé une personne qui pouvait le voir au-delà de sa réputation, de ce qu'il était… un monstre.

Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même car il avait l'habitude d'être rejeté. Il devait se servir de cette colère pour devenir encore plus fort dans le côté obscur. Un jour ou l'autre, ils seront à nouveau confronter l'un à l'autre. C'était leur destinée.

\- Suprême Leader, intervint Hux en pénétrant dans la salle. Quels sont vos ordres ? J'envoie un escadron de TIE-Fighters à la poursuite des Rebelles ?

\- Non. N'en fais rien. Rappelle les hommes. Nous rentrons sur le vaisseau amiral, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais…

Kylo Ren se retourna d'une façon impérieuse et Hux comprit au visage de son supérieur qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

\- A vos ordres, dit-il, puis tourna les talons pour aboyer ses directives.

Une fois de retour sur la partie du vaisseau amiral encore fonctionnelle et dérivant, Hux se dirigea vers la salle du trône et contempla le siège vide où quelques heures auparavant, le légitime Leader Suprême, Snoke, régnait en maître absolu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il pressentait que Kylo Ren cachait quelque chose. Ce ne pouvait être cette fille qui avait pu terrasser le maître Sith et sa garde Prétorienne à elle toute seule. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna. Personne. Il entendit une voix.

\- Hux…

\- Suprême Leader ? interrogea-t-il en se retournant à nouveau, pensant voir Kylo Ren. Personne.

Il était en train de venir fou. Il entendait des voix.

\- Hux…

La voix venait en direction du trône vide. Il sentit une coulée de sueurs froides dans son dos, le mettant mal à l'aise et il était irrémédiablement attiré par cet emplacement. Intrigué, il approcha à pas feutré.

\- Suprême Leader ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il pouvait penser. C'est vous ?

Un ricanement lui répondit. Une vague sensation de froid emplit l'air et dansa autour de lui.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi comme tu le penses si bien. Je suis toujours présent. J'ai besoin d'un hôte et je t'ai choisi.

\- Mais, mais… ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes mort ! J'ai vu votre corps mutilé par cette fille.

\- Ce n'était pas elle. C'est mon cher apprenti qui nous a trahis. Il croyait pouvoir se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Maintenant, tous les pions sont sur l'échiquier pour pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution.

\- Je le savais ! ne put s'empêcher de surenchérir Hux, tout en serrant les poings de fureur. Que devons-nous faire ?

\- C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi, enfin plutôt de ton corps, je dois dire.

\- Comment cela ? bégaya-t-il, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ton corps… j'ai besoin d'en prendre possession.

\- Vous… vous êtes sûr ? J'y suis attaché. N'existent-ils pas d'autres solutions ? argumenta-t-il, anxieux.

\- Non, il n'en a aucune autre. Il me le faut pour continuer la suite de mon règne. A ton avis, tu crois être le premier ? Il y en a eu d'autres avant toi et il y en aura d'autres après toi. J'ai plus de deux cent ans d'existence…

Hux recula, indécis, essayant de mettre une distance entre l'esprit de Snoke et lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette salle immédiatement. Il était dévoué à la cause mais pas au point d'y laisser son corps.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit happé par elle, soulevé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, une douleur dans la poitrine le foudroya et le fit se plier en deux, gémissant de douleurs. Il sombra dans un sommeil infini et s'écrasa au sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

Kylo Ren était en train de méditer dans ses quartiers lorsque deux stormtroopers vinrent le chercher à la sollicitation de Hux pour l'amener dans la salle du trône. Cette attitude l'agaça prodigieusement tout le long du chemin et il serra les poings de rage ce qui fit vibrer l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec Hux à propos de cette fâcheuse tendance à oublier où était sa place.

Dès qu'il franchit le sas de la salle, sans tenir compte des deux soldats le précédant, il mobilisa la force en direction de Hux qui se tenait non loin du trône, pour l'étrangler d'une seule main tendue, l'amiral Exarus non loin de lui.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu espèce de roquet ? Je vais t'apprendre qui est le maître ici ! attaqua-t-il tout en laissant exploser sa colère.

Rien ne se passa. Hux resta impassible, les bras croisés derrière son dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, un petit rictus méprisant au coin des lèvres.

Ce comportement désarçonna Kylo Ren qui recommença à nouveau son geste. Toujours rien.

\- C'est cela que tu voulais faire, je suppose ? ironisa Hux, joignant le geste à la parole, l'imitant.

Il sentit une main invisible lui enserrer la gorge et le soulever de terre.

\- Qu'est-ce... balbutia-t-il en essayant de desserrer ce lien invisible de ces mains, gigotant dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce cela veut dire, mon jeune apprenti ? Tu croyais pouvoir te défaire de moi ? Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore. Sois patient mais en attendant, je vais m'occuper de toi d'une façon que tu n'oublieras pas, lui promit Snoke d'une voix suave à travers le corps de Hux. Gardes ! Apportez le collier et mettez-le lui. Enfermez-le au niveau -4 pour l'instant.

Une fois le collier installé, Kylo Ren profita d'un court instant de relâchement de son ancien maître pour passer à l'offensive. Mais rien ne se passa. Snoke ricana de plus belle en reprenant le contrôle de la force autour de sa trachée et serra.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu as oublié à qui tu as affaire ! Je suis ton Leader Suprême et ton Maître ! vociféra Snoke de plus belle. Débats-toi autant que tu veux. Utilise la force autant que tu veux, ce collier te prive de tout ce qui fait de toi, Kylo Ren. Tu deviens une pauvre chose à ma merci.

Kylo Ren écarquilla les yeux terrorisés devant cette perspective et tenta de se débattre de plus belle.

\- Tu apprendras mon jeune apprenti que tout arrive pour une seule raison. Tout ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à présent, tu l'as fait parce que je te l'ai laissé faire. Tu comprendras en temps et en heure. Emmenez-le ! ordonna-t-il d'un geste de la main tout en s'asseyant sur son trône.

Kylo Ren fut trainé hors de la salle du trône, silencieux.

\- Amiral Exarus ! Dès que mon nouveau vaisseau arrivera, nous nous dirigerons vers la planète Korriban, commanda-t-il. En attendant, envoyez une escadrille pour avertir les chevaliers de Ren de notre arrivée.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Nous revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de notre petite histoire. L'histoire avance tranquillement et nous entrons petit à petit dans le vif du sujet (je pense pour le prochain chapitre...)
> 
> Nous espérons que cela va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review (qui sont toujours appréciées !) sur ce que vous en pensez ?
> 
> Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture...
> 
> Have fun & enjoy !
> 
> Jedi & Baloo

_Atzerri, Bordure interieure._

Après un atterrissage plutôt chaotique, Rey et ses compagnons partirent en exploration à la recherche des restes de l'ancienne base. Durant des heures, ils l'avaient recherchée et l'avaient enfin repérée au milieu de la luxuriante forêt qui s'étendait sur les hautes montagnes de la planète. C'était comme si elle attendait leur venue, nichée au cœur d'une végétation verdoyante, la cachant aux yeux de n'importe quel vaisseau survolant cet endroit assez escarpé.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, si je puis me le permettre, Monsieur Poe, s'exclama C3-PO facétieux, rompant le silence régnant au sein de la troupe. Non, BB-8 ! Ne va pas là-bas, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut s'y trouver !

Sur ce, l'androïde doré se mit à courir de façon rigide derrière le petit droïde rond qui avait déjà une longueur d'avance et avait déniché l'entrée de la base.

\- Par ici, Monsieur Poe. Nous avons trouvé l'entrée. Oui, BB-8 ! Enfin; BB-8 a trouvé l'entrée, rectifia-t-il sous les sons aigus émis par son comparse.

\- Bien joué mon vieux, félicita le pilote en tapotant sur la tête de son robot, tout en s'avançant vers l'ouverture. Rey, accompagne-moi à l'intérieur, les autres sécurisez le périmètre. Et ouvrez l'œil !

Sans autre cérémonie Poe et Rey, armes aux poings s'engouffrèrent dans la base. Après quelques pas dans l'obscurité environnante, le pilote trouva une vieille lampe d'époque qu'il réussit à allumer.

\- Il faut que nous trouvions le générateur afin de rendre vie à cette foutue base, s'exclama Poe, tout en éclairant la pièce autour d'eux à la recherche d'une autre lanterne. Nous nous servirons de nos radios qu'en cas de stricte nécessité.

La jeune Jedi hocha la tête et commença à regarder aux alentours. Tout était poussiéreux et en désordre. Elle pouvait distinguer des couloirs qui s'étendaient et se perdaient dans la pénombre. Rey s'empara d'une lampe que Poe lui donna et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers un des couloirs, sur ses gardes. Seul le silence l'entoura et le halo de sa silhouette dansait sur les murs lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur.

Après quelques recherches infructueuses, elle s'introduisit dans une salle et au fond de celle-ci, il lui semblait distinguer ce qu'ils recherchaient... Un générateur. Faisant le tour de l'appareil et réalisant sa nature archaïque, elle prévint par radio Poe qui rappliqua aussitôt. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à redémarrer l'engin, qui dans un boucan infernal cracha de la fumée avant de ronronner d'un doux son. Et la lumière fût. L'ensemble de la base s'éclaira progressivement, révélant les trésors de celle-ci au fur et à mesure sous leurs yeux ébahis. Rey et Poe découvrirent le centre de commande et le pilote essaya de bidouiller les boutons pour actionner les radars.

Pendant ce temps, Rey en profita pour aller chercher leurs compagnons restés à l'extérieur.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle, ils trouvèrent Poe en train de s'afférer sur les circuits électriques sous une console.

\- Voilà, ça devrait fonctionner ! s'exclama Poe en se redressant, frottant son pantalon pour le dépoussiérer et il actionna les manettes. Bingo !

Les cadrans lumineux de la console s'allumèrent, affichant les radars, et émettant des signaux.

Les heures suivantes, ils s'activèrent à mettre en ordre la base, la rendant opérationnelle et envoyèrent un messager avertir ceux qui étaient restés auprès du Faucon Millénium de leur trouvaille. Dans leur recherche plus poussée, ils débouchèrent dans un hangar assez éloigné où des chasseurs de tête Z-95, ancêtres des X-Wing sommeillèrent.

Poe et Rey furent ébahis de trouver ce genre de matériel encore intact. De nos jours, ils étaient devenus extrêmement rares. D'un commun accord, ils convinrent d'examiner ces appareils et au besoin, faire le nécessaire pour les rendre fonctionnels.

\- Vous n'avez pas chômés ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter et retourner.

\- Générale Organa ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson Poe et Rey.

\- Je suis venue à votre recherche pour faire le point. Notre équipe a pu placer Rose dans l'infirmerie. L'équipement est assez archaïque mais fera l'affaire pour la soigner. Ça prendra plus de temps mais elle sera à nouveau sur pied bientôt. Finn a trouvé le moyen d'envoyer des messages pour prévenir nos alliés.

\- Mais nos alliés ne nous ont pas répondu quand nous étions sur Crait. Pourquoi répondraient-ils maintenant ? interrogea Poe, dubitatif.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. C'est le moteur de notre Rébellion. Si nous perdons ce dernier, c'est la fin pour nous tous. Il faut leur laisser du temps. Nous étions éloignés sur Crait, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, nous aurons fait de cette base, un havre de paix.

\- S'ils arrivent… continua le pilote, pessimiste.

\- Ça suffit, commandant Dameron ! coupa Leia d'une voix ferme. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous devons maintenir nos troupes dans une bonne dynamique montrant l'exemple ? si nous nous laissons aller à ce genre de pensée, c'est la fin de tout. Le Premier Ordre a gagné !

Poe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Il réalisa qu'il venait de récupérer son rang de commandant et la confiance du Générale.

En fin de journée, Finn chercha Rey et la trouva dans une pièce, seule, méditant sur le sabre laser brisé. Elle le retournait, le scrutant dans tous les sens, essayant de créer une connexion entre les deux parties séparées.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Finn, la faisant tressaillir tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est brisé et je n'ai aucune idée comment le réparer, lui répondit-elle, dépitée. Comment va Rose ?

\- Elle a repris connaissance mais reste faible. Ça va aller. Je profite qu'elle dorme pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles. Nous nous ne sommes pas beaucoup vu depuis ton retour. Tu m'as manqué.

Rey lui sourit avant de l'enlacer pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien.

\- Voyons ensemble ce qui ne va pas avec ce sabre, proposa Finn.

\- Tiens, lui répondit Rey en lui donnant l'arme.

\- Hum. Il me semble que le cristal à l'intérieur est brisé. C'est au-delà de toute réparation possible. Il faudrait le remplacer.

\- Avant mon départ d'Ahch-To, j'ai subtilisé les livres des Jedi. Peut-être la réponse se trouve-t-elle dedans. Ils sont dans le Faucon Millénium.

\- Oui, peut-être. Allons-y. A deux, nous pourrons mieux examiner ces livres, proposa-t-il.

Aussitôt, les deux amis partirent en direction du vaisseau. Rey sortit les livres du tiroir et les posèrent sur la table. Finn s'assit en face d'elle et en prit un. Ils passèrent la nuit à les étudier.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Rey.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Finn qui avait piqué du nez.

\- J'ai trouvé ! lui répéta-t-elle, toute fébrile. C'est indiqué ici. Les cristaux Kyber se trouvent dans les cavernes d'Ilium sur la planète Lothal. Il faut que je m'y rende au plus tôt.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non. Je dois faire cela seule. Rose a besoin de toi. La résistance aussi.

\- Mais…

\- C'est mieux ainsi, coupa-t-elle. Viens, retournons à la base.

Sur ce, Rey rangea les livres et quelques affaires dans un baluchon pour son expédition. Puis, les deux compères quittèrent le vaisseau.

De retour à la base, elle laissa Finn rejoindre l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle prit la direction opposée, celle du hangar afin de s'affairer au plus tôt sur la remise en condition d'un appareil. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle pourrait partir. Au passage, elle récupéra R2-D2 pour qu'il la seconde.

Elle ne vit pas les heures passées, la tête dans le moteur, R2-D2 dans le cockpit assurant la fonctionnalité des connexions et lui indiquant où les dysfonctionnements se trouvaient et sur lesquels elle s'acharnait ensuite. Elle n'entendit pas Leia s'approcher, toute affairée à sa tâche.

\- J'étais sûre de te retrouver là, déclara Leia, la faisant sursauter.

\- Aïe ! S'exclama Rey en se tapant la tête et se mit à se frotter son front endolori, laissant une belle trace de cambouis au passage. Je ne vous avais pas entendue arriver, Générale.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. Tout va bien, Rey ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un bout de chiffon pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer le visage. Quelque chose semble te préoccuper.

\- Effectivement. J'attendais ce soir pour vous en parler en privé. Je dois partir. Il faut que je répare le sabre laser de Luke.

\- Sais-tu qu'il appartenait à notre père, Anakin Skywalker avant que Luke le récupère ? C'est Obi-Wan Kenobi qui le lui avait transmis.

\- Je ne savais pas, lui répondit-elle, prenant conscience de toute l'importance que revêtait cet objet. Alors, il faut vraiment que je le répare au plus tôt. Je dois me rendre sur Lothal afin de trouver un cristal Kyber pour le réparer.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Tu peux attendre quelques jours avant de partir, le temps que tu te reposes, lui suggéra Leia. Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme au vu de ce qui nous attend.

\- Promis. Je me reposerai une fois que le sabre laser sera à nouveau fonctionnel. Je dois vraiment y aller. Je voulais aussi vous informer que je ne prendrai pas le Faucon. Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin. Je préfère prendre un Z-95. Je passerai mieux inaperçue et j'aurais R2-D2 avec moi comme co-pilote. Le Premier Ordre cherchera un vaisseau du type du Faucon mais pas un plus petit. Il ne s'y attendra pas.

\- Bien pensé, approuva la Générale en hochant de la tête. Sois prudente. N'oublie pas de mettre le bracelet que je t'ai offert pour retrouver ton chemin vers nous. Nous serons ainsi toujours connectées. Fais ce que tu as à affaire et reviens-nous vite. Que la force soit avec toi, mon enfant !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elles se donnèrent une accolade. Leia repartit en direction du centre de contrôle et Rey retourna s'occuper de son appareil. Elle comptait partir dans les prochaines heures.

 

* * *

 

 

_Sur le nouveau vaisseau amiral, niveau -4_

 

Dans sa cellule, prostré au sol, le dos appuyé contre la paroi, le regard dans le vide, les mains serrant le collier autour de son cou, Kylo Ren ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de sa vie. En vain, il avait essayé d'arracher cet objet. Il s'était acharné les premiers temps, puisant au fond de lui pour capter une once de la force mais rien. Il était entravé tel un animal domestique aux bons soins de son maître. Il ne s'était pas encore résigné même si son apparence pouvait sous-entendre le contraire. Depuis quatre jours, il subissait les tortures incessantes du Leader Suprême, l'empêchant de dormir, le tenant éveillé par tous les moyens mis à sa disposition. Il n'avait plus de colère. Il était fatigué. Il sentit un grand vide en lui, plus de force pour se battre ou même l'idée fugace de se rebeller à nouveau. Snoke avait gagné. Il était le plus fort et lui en faisait payait le prix.

Lorsque Rey lui avait proposé de la suivre, il aurait dû accepter. Etre prisonnier de la résistance aurait été un sort plus enviable que celui qu'il vivait. Il essaya de se concentrer pour rétablir la connexion entre eux. Rien. Il se heurtait à un mur de silence. C'était frustrant. Il était contrarié qu'elle puisse toujours le tenir à distance. Il pensait qu'elle aurait tout fait pour le faire changer d'avis. Il y avait ce lien inexplicable entre-eux, infime mais il était bien là. Dès leur première rencontre sur Takodana, il l'avait ressenti et avait réussi à le cacher à Snoke. Mais Rey l'avait abandonné. Rien que d'avoir cette pensée, lui fit un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi cela aurait été différent. Après tout, il était un monstre.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, laissant échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux. Le sas de la cellule s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer deux stormtroopers qui le saisirent chacun sous un bras, le faisant émerger de sa léthargie et le trainant à leur suite. Ils l'amenèrent dans la salle qu'il connaissait si bien, le jetèrent sans ménagement sur le siège puis l'attachèrent solidement. Il ne broncha pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, ses yeux vides de toute expression. Il n'attendait plus que prenne fin la séance de torture pour se retrouver face à lui-même dans sa cellule. Il se concentra, appelant cet endroit qu'il s'était créé et où le Leader Suprême ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Les deux soldats quittèrent la pièce, le laissant seul. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kylo sentit comme une présence familière. Ses yeux s'animèrent et scrutèrent la pièce à la recherche de ce qui lui semblait plus qu'improbable. Ces séances de tortures commencèrent à le rendre fou, fût sa pensée.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas possible, ne put-t-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Je t'avais prévenu... « _Frappe-moi avec ta colère, et je serais toujours avec toi_ », lui rappela la voix.

\- Non !

\- Regarde au fond de toi... et tu sauras. Tu ne pourras pas nier l'évidence même.

\- Luke ? dit-il abasourdi. Non. Ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort, je l'ai senti. C'est encore un de vos tours, maître ! Vous ne m'aurez pas.

\- Mon pauvre neveu, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Regarde-toi, ficelé comme une chair de bantha, ironisa-t-il. Si ta mère te voyait...

\- Ne parle pas de ma mère, vociféra Kylo, tout en luttant contre ses liens. Je te l'interdis.

Il se débattit de plus belle afin de pouvoir se mesurer à son oncle lorsque ce dernier lui apparut soudainement dans un halo bleuté. Luke lui avait enseigné au sujet des fantômes de la force durant son temps en tant que Padawan. Son oncle était devenu plus qu'un avec la force, en paix avec lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut me prouver que c'est bien toi ? le provoqua-t-il, le fusillant du regard, cherchant à gagner du temps.

\- Rappelle-toi quand tu étais qu'un enfant et que je t'ai laissé piloter mon X-Wing alors que tes parents me l'avaient interdit. Nous nous sommes écrasés non loin du Faucon Millénium. Ton père était furieux, ta mère morte d'inquiétude. J'ai pris la responsabilité de cet accident. Tes parents n'ont jamais été au courant. Aie de l'espoir, mon jeune neveu et laisse la force te guider, dit-il avant de s'évaporer.

Kylo ne put répliquer car deux gardes firent leur apparition, laissant passer Snoke. Ce dernier le regarda, sarcastique.

\- Alors, mon jeune élève. Es-tu prêt pour ta prochaine leçon ?

Sur ce, il tendit sa main pour commencer à le torturer psychologiquement. Kylo serra les dents et les poings, le corps arque bouté, retenant des gémissements de douleurs. Il se sentit transpercé par mille ondes électriques, de faibles intensités puis de plus en plus violentes. Il sentit son corps tressaillir, se tordre, se disloquer. Pendant de longues heures, Snoke poursuivit son enseignement. A maintes reprises, son élève perdit connaissance et lui, se fit un plaisir de le réanimer sur le champ, reprenant la leçon, là où il s'était arrêté. Il ne se lassait pas de ce petit jeu. Il en avait brisé des apprentis mais lui, il était à part. Il le sentait. Il avait de grands projets pour lui. En attendant qu'il puisse les mettre à exécution, il fallait que Kylo Ren sache qui était le maître et pour lui, où était sa place. Il allait s'employer à lui enlever le goût de vouloir régner.

Au plus fort de la douleur, Kylo réussit à se réfugier dans sa bulle, là où le maître Sith ne pouvait l'atteindre, lui permettant de se protéger des supplices qu'il subissait. Il préféra se mettre en retrait pour inciter son bourreau à stopper ses tortures.

Snoke, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins avec son apprenti, arrêta la séance et quitta la salle en ordonnant aux gardes à la porte de le laisser tel quel, sans lui donner ni à boire et ni à manger.

A peine son tortionnaire sorti, Kylo ouvrit les yeux, s'autorisant à reprendre son souffle. Il essaya de bouger ses membres endoloris et grimaça de douleur. Cette fois-ci, la séance avait duré un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Chaque muscle, chaque os, tiraillement de sa peau étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

L'air vibra et se chargea de cette même énergie qui lui était familière provoquant une perturbation dans la force.

Luke se matérialisa à nouveau devant lui dans son halo bleuté et sans mot dire, passa une main au-dessus de son corps, apaisant sa souffrance au passage. Kylo se sentit revitalisé et l'observa, soucieux.

\- Ben. J'ai failli en tant qu'oncle et maître. Je suis désolé car je suis en parti responsable de ce que tu es devenu. Tu as tes torts aussi, commença Luke, brisant le silence instauré. Rey a raison, tu as encore de la lumière en toi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu saisisses cette opportunité, de faire ce qui est juste. Ne gâche pas cette deuxième chance.

Sur ces paroles, Luke passa deux doigts translucides au-dessus du collier qui se détacha et tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol. Puis il s'attaqua aux liens qui se défirent et tombèrent de part et d'autres du siège.

\- Va mon neveu. Va à la recherche de ton identité profonde. Je t'accompagnerai dans ton chemin. Tu ne seras pas seul, lui promit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais cela pour moi ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Rappelle-toi ton grand-père. Il était le plus craint au temps de l'Empire et il est revenu dans la lumière, en se réconciliant avec lui-même.

Kylo ne sut quoi répondre, quoi dire. Il avait du mal à analyser de tout ce qu'il ressentait. De tout temps, il avait toujours été tiraillé entre l'ombre et la lumière. Et son oncle, par sa tirade, n'arrangeait pas franchement les choses. Il ne sut comment se comporter. Il se massa les poignets et fit bouger ses doigts engourdis. Il sentit une vieille sensation qu'il ne pensait plus retrouver.

\- Échappe-toi avant votre arrivée sur Korriban. Là-bas, tu ne pourras pas affronter Snoke et sa garde. Il faut que tu ailles reprendre des forces. Va. Sers-toi de ce que je t'ai appris, l'informa Luke avant de s'évaporer.

Kylo réfléchit. Dans un premier temps, il devait neutraliser les gardes. Il se concentra, tendit son bras et fit un geste en direction du sas. Ce dernier s'ouvrit et les deux gardes pénétrèrent, sans broncher sous l'influence qu'ils subissaient. Il fit un geste de ses deux mains en leur direction. Leurs têtes s'entrechoquèrent et ils tombèrent à ses pieds, inconscients. Avec les lanières du siège, il l'en attacha déjà un, le bâillonnant pour ne pas qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte. Puis, il s'affaira à déshabiller le deuxième qui était de même gabarit que lui et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à son acolyte. Il revêtit l'uniforme, prit son arme puis sans demander son reste, quitta la pièce.

La chance fut de son côté. Une troupe de stormtroopers passa non loin de là, se dirigeant vers la plateforme de décollage. Il se joint à elle, silencieux. Il arriva sans encombres et leur faussa compagnie en se dirigeant vers un TIE-Fighter comme si de rien était. Utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait, il embrouilla l'esprit d'un officier qui fonçait sur lui et qui risquait de lui poser problème. Il monta dans l'engin, actionna les manettes et sans attendre l'autorisation du poste de contrôle, partit dans un vrombissement.

Hors du vaisseau, Il se plaça sous les radars pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Une fois, le bâtiment hors portée de vue, il actionna les moteurs pour passer en hyper espace en direction de Nar Sha Ddaa, réputée pour être la lune des contrebandiers. C'était sa seule chance de se faire oublier un moment. Snoke ne penserait pas à aller le rechercher là-bas. L'endroit grouillait de contrebandiers, prêts à se faire de l'argent pour pas grand-chose, rien de tel pour passer inaperçu. Kylo sourit en pensant à son père avant que la culpabilité ne l'envahisse à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...  
> Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !!!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Nous revoila avec le troisème chapitre de notre histoire.
> 
> Nous entrons enfin dans le vif de l'intrigue.
> 
> Au programme : des révélations, des émotions et une petite touche de REYLO ! (avant de sortir l'artillerie lourde dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) )
> 
> Nous avons fait des choix et j'espère que ceux-ci vous plairont.
> 
>  
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review !
> 
> Star wars ne nous appartient toujours pas.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt
> 
> Jedi & Baloo

_Quelque part dans l'espace, sur Lothal, Bordure extérieure_

Etant partie depuis quelques heures d'Atzarri, Rey ne devait plus être loin de sa destination, Lothal. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se reposer. Sa mission était des plus importantes et surtout primordiale pour la survie de la résistance. Ils comptaient sur elle et cette responsabilité lui faisait peur car elle ne pouvait échouer, l'avenir de la galaxie reposait entre ses mains novices. Elle commençait à comprendre le poids du fardeau qui avait reposé sur les épaules de Luke pendant toutes ces années. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ferait de son mieux.

Ce fût à mi-chemin qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur qui lui arracha un gémissement. Sous l'impact, elle lâcha les commandes de son vaisseau, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

R2-D2 dans une myriade de bruits sonores, prit le contrôle de l'appareil, évitant la catastrophe de justesse.

\- Bip Biiiip, Liiii Biiip, Biiipp Biiip Liiiii, sonna-t-il, inquiet en direction de sa pilote.

\- Tout va bien, R2, le rassura Rey en reprenant le contrôle du Z-95.

Elle retint un geignement en sentant une nouvelle vague de souffrance la submerger à nouveau. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle ressentait des émotions qui lui étaient étrangères et en chercha la cause. Elle réalisa, après un moment, que le lien télépathique l'unissant à Ben, était à nouveau ouvert. Elle avait baissé sa garde sans s'en rendre compte, autorisant son ennemi à entrer en contact.

Rey était perturbée, ne comprenant pas tout ce flux émotionnel qui l'envahissait. Beaucoup de colère, de douleur mais aussi de la tristesse et de la confusion. Tout ce remue-ménage cessa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, la laissant à bout de souffle et abasourdie.

Lothal se dessina sous ses yeux la ramenant à la réalité. Elle ordonna à R2-D2 de leur trouver un endroit pour atterrir et où ils pourront dissimuler l'appareil aux yeux de leurs potentiels ennemis.

Une fois le vaisseau posé et caché, elle se fit un abri de fortune et se permit de se reposer quelques heures bien méritées. Elle en profita pour s'interroger sur ce qui lui était arrivé lors du vol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Ben malgré sa promesse de l'ignorer. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés ? Elle s'autorisa à établir une connexion, seul le vide lui répondit. Elle ressentit un grand froid, laissant cette sensation si familière de solitude l'envahir. Cette situation la troubla davantage, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait refusé son aide. Il l'avait rejetée choisissant clairement son camp. Elle était déçue. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Mais comment sauver quelqu'un qui ne le souhaitait pas ?

Elle voulait baisser les bras et abandonner cette idée de rédemption vers le côté lumineux de la force qu'elle avait aperçue lorsque leurs mains s'étaient touchées sur Arch-To. Elle avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir au fond d'elle, la poussant à continuer à y croire.

Toute cette situation n'avait été qu'une manipulation de Snoke pour l'attirer dans le côté obscur, utilisant son élève comme appât. Rien n'avait été réel. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise. Pas encore.

Elle chassa ses sombres pensées d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle se fit une couche, s'allongea et s'endormit, sachant que le petit droïde veillait au grain.

Au matin, après avoir englouti rapidement un petit-déjeuner frugal, Rey commença son expédition, son bâton de combat à la main, R2-D2 sur ses talons. Ils partirent en direction des pics montagneux suivant les sentiers sinueux et rocailleux de la piste. Elle jugeait que les grottes se trouveraient là-bas plutôt que dans les plaines. Se faisant un passage dans la végétation luxuriante, elle avança lentement, silencieusement. Lors d'une pause, elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Observant les alentours, elle se sentit en osmose avec la planète et ressentit l'équilibre parfait de la force qui unissait les différents éléments. Elle était puissante en ces lieux Il lui fallait cependant se méfier de la population autochtone qui était réputée pour ne pas être des plus accueillantes. Il ne fallait pas oublier que cette planète avait été affiliée pendant de nombreuses années à l'Empire.

Après une bonne journée de marche, elle atteint un des cols. Elle leva la tête, mit sa main en visière et repéra l'entrée d'une des nombreuses grottes qu'elle recherchait. Elle estima qu'avant la tombée de la nuit, elle aurait atteint le seuil. Une fois arrivée devant l'ouverture, elle s'autorisa une pause en s'asseyant contre la paroi et contempla le paysage à ses pieds. Elle se sentit apaisée, prit de profondes respirations.

Au fond d'elle, le lien s'activa, provoquant une accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Ben se matérialisa devant elle, effaçant le décor dans lequel, elle se trouvait. Il était aux commandes d'un TIE-Fighter, l'air hagard. Il sursauta quand de son côté, la vision de Rey lui apparût.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Rey ! lâcha-t-il, d'un ton sec.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être là, non plus, je te signale ! C'est toi qui es venu me trouver, répondit-elle, l'air renfrogné, puis inquiète. Tu as l'air mal-empoint... Tout va bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? répliqua-t-il, caustique. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir affaire avec moi... si je m'en souviens bien.

\- C'est toujours le cas. Sors de ma tête !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, se défiant. L'atmosphère se chargea en électricité et tensions. Il avait les traits marqués et semblait épuisé. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme noir habituel mais celui blanc d'un stormtrooper. Ce sentiment d'inquiétude refit surface contre son gré. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait choisi d'être son ennemi. Ce genre de pensées à son égard n'était pas permis, elle devait s'endurcir et prendre de la distance.

\- Où es-tu ? questionna Kylo Ren, rompant le silence.

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

\- Tu es toute seule ? La Rébellion n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Va-t-en ! hurla Rey en essayant de le pousser mentalement hors de sa tête.

Sur ce, le lien se rompit et elle vit à nouveau son environnement. Malgré ce court échange, elle était rassurée sur le sort de Ben. Il était toujours en vie. Et toujours aussi insupportable.

Rey reprit son bâton qu'elle avait lâché au sol lors de la confrontation et s'engouffra dans la grotte, contrariée par son échange avec Ben. De gros boyaux se perdaient à perte vue dans l'obscurité ambiante et dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Lequel choisir ? Elle se posa la question quand elle ressentit une autre présence que la sienne. Elle se retourna. Personne. Instinctivement, elle était attirée dans un des tunnels qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit en confiance. S'engouffrant d'un pas déterminé dans la pénombre, ses yeux s'adaptant petit à petit à celle-ci, R2-D2 la suivit en bipotant. Le petit droïde éclairait le chemin de sa lumière, lui permettant de voir ou elle mettait ses pieds. L'appel de la force se fit de plus en plus puissant, Rey se laissa guider au travers des dédales de la grotte.

Arrivant dans un espace dégagé, des formations rocheuses se dressaient devant eux. Rey en fit le tour; scrutant le moindre endroit à la recherche d'un cristal. Elle ne savait pas à quoi vraiment cela ressemblait, se fiant uniquement à sa lecture des Textes Sacrés Jedi qui en faisaient une bonne description. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas. Elle se pencha pour observer de plus près, grattant de son ongle la couche superficielle de la roche.

Un souffle d'air frais se répandit dans la grotte, l'entourant. Elle sentit une présence dans la force.

Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas y arriver, jeune fille, s'éleva une voix masculine juste derrière elle.

Rey se retourna brutalement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les deux mains tenant fermement son bâton de combat. Elle retint un cri de surprise quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une apparition bleuté d'un homme. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs ondulés arrivant au niveau des épaules, une cicatrice lui barrant le sourcil droit, ses yeux bleus l'observant avec curiosité. Il portait une tenue similaire à celle de Luke mais plus sombre. Il lui semblait familier.

\- Si tu veux un cristal, tu vas devoir t'y prendre autrement, poursuivit-il en avançant vers elle.

Il était grand, la dépassant facilement d'une bonne tête. Rey recula d'un pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat, serrant son bâton de ses deux mains sur la défensive.

Il esquiva un sourire à la question, continuant d'avancer en sa direction.

\- Je suis le propriétaire originel du sabre laser que tu possèdes, dit-il simplement.

Rey accusa le coup, se souvenant des paroles de Leia avant qu'elle ne quitte Atzerri.

\- Anakin Skywalker ? murmura-t-elle, stupéfiée.

Voilà pourquoi il lui semblait si familier. Ben lui ressemblait beaucoup et Luke avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

Elle ne savait que dire. Devant elle, se dressait l'un des plus puissants Jedi ayant existé dans l'Histoire, mais aussi l'un des plus grands maitre Sith qui avait terrorisé la Galaxie toute entière pendant des décennies.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon sabre laser ? continua-t-il en s'en emparant dans le sac de la jeune femme.

Un morceau dans chaque main, les yeux pleins de nostalgie, il les fit tourner dans tous les sens, évaluant les dégâts.

\- Il est brisé, annonça-t-il et devant la mine confite de Rey. Mais il y a possibilité de le réparer.

Cette nouvelle la rassurait. Elle avait absolument besoin de cette arme pour avoir une chance de réussir sa mission.

\- Maitre Skywalker… Anakin, dites-moi comment faire ? sollicita-t-elle, ne sachant comment l'appeler.

\- Oui bien sûr. C'est simple. Tu vas devoir le forger à nouveau.

Rey ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne sortit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Luke ne lui avait pas transmis son savoir à ce sujet.

\- La force est très puissante en toi. Je le sens. Je vais t'enseigner quelques rudiments que mon fils n'a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre, ajouta Anakin en lui tendant les restes de son sabre. Tu vois, ce gros rocher là-bas ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en se retournant, baissant sa garde.

\- Derrière se cache une cavité. Tu n'as qu'à faire bouger les pierres obstruant l'entrée et tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

\- Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? questionna-t-elle.

\- La première raison, je te l'ai déjà invoqué. La force est puissante en toi et tu l'utilises de façon instinctive depuis longtemps sans vraiment t'en rendre compte. La deuxième, tu as le pouvoir même si tu n'en es pas consciente, d'aider mon petit-fils. Le côté obscur ne l'a pas entièrement envahi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'aider vous-même ? Vous êtes de sa famille ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Il ne m'écoutera pas. Luke a essayé aussi et essaye encore. Il n'est que colère. Tout comme moi quand j'étais jeune. Je n'écoutais personne. La mort de ma femme, Padmé, m'a fait sombrer totalement dans le côté obscur. J'en suis revenu quand mon fils à force de persévérance, s'est acharné à me dire qu'il y a du bon en moi. Malheureusement, j'en ai pris conscience bien trop tard. Luke m'a donné une seconde chance de me racheter. Je ne voudrais pas que Ben suive le même chemin. Avec toi à ses côtés, il pourra affronter ce côté et l'apprivoiser. Il est perdu depuis trop longtemps.

Rey recula d'un pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Ben a fait son choix ! J'ai essayé de l'aider, sans succès, s'écria-t-elle. Il est trop tard.

\- Ne baisse pas les bras. Il n'est jamais trop tard, crois-moi !

Ce qu'Anakin lui demandait, lui semblait impossible. Elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre etenvisageait déjà une issue sans alternative qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Cela briserait sans doute le cœur de Leia, elle qui avait déjà tant perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que je puisse réussir là où Luke a échoué ?

\- Tu as cela dans ton sang, déclara-t-il, simplement. Et il t'écoutera, vous partagez un lien unique et puissant.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout, je le sens, s'écria-t-elle. Il y a autre chose que vous ne me dites pas.

\- Tu as raison… commença Anakin.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je connais ton histoire, Rey, lui dit-il doucement. Je sais d'où tu viens.

\- Dites-moi qui sont mes parents, murmura-t-elle, d'un ton suppliant.

\- J'ai bien connu ton grand-père. Il a été comme un père pour moi pendant toutes mes années de formation. Il m'a vu devenir l'un des plus puissants Jedi qui ait existé et a assisté à ma chute. Il a tenté de m'arrêter par tous les moyens mais j'étais trop aveuglé par la colère. Tu es la petite-fille d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi ? Ce n'était pas possible_. Elle avait entendu parler de ses exploits. Il était un des grands héros de la guerre des clones et avait été le maitre de Dark Vador avant son passage dans le côté obscur.

Sous le choc, Rey, étourdie, s'effondra contre un rocher derrière elle, laissant tomber dans un bruit sourd son bâton au sol. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses, tête baissée, les paupières closes. Elle ne pouvait le croire mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Ce ne pouvait être autrement. Comment aurait-elle pu hériter de cette puissance ?

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Anakin.

\- Ça peut aller, le rassura Rey en relevant la tête. Ainsi, je ne suis pas la fille de ferrailleurs ?

\- Non, mon enfant.

Elle se souvint de Ben lui disant qu'elle n'était personne.

\- Il m'a menti ! s'offusqua-t-elle, en serrant les poings, les yeux plissés. Comment a-t-il osé ?

\- Il a essayé de te manipuler pour t'attirer dans le côté obscur en se servant de ton point faible.

\- Mes parents ? Sont-ils…

\- Je suis désolé, Rey. Ils ne sont plus de ce monde. Ils t'ont mis en sécurité car vos vies étaient en danger. Ton père est le fils d'Obi-Wan. Lors des massacres perpétrés par le Premier Ordre, tes parents t'ont confié, bébé, à une famille sensée te protéger. Peu de temps après, faisant partie de la Rébellion, ils furent tués par des soldats, dans une embuscade. Quand tu étais petite, tes parents adoptifs t'ont vendue à Unkar Plutt sur Jakku.

\- C'est insensé ! Ils ne m'aimaient pas, s'exclama-t-elle, décontenancée.

\- Tes vrais parents, oui. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ta survie. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour toi en espérant que tu sois en sécurité, loin du Premier Ordre. Leur confiance a été mal placée. Sers-toi de ton passé pour avancer et non te retenir. Ton passé te rendra plus forte. Tu es venue sur cette planète dans un but précis.

\- Mais…

\- Rey, pour réparer ton sabre laser, il faut que tu récupères un cristal. Puis, tu devras trouver une forge. Il y en a une dans un vieux temple, au Sud d'ici, à environ une journée de marche, expliqua-t-il. Une fois sur place, tu comprendras comment faire.

\- Mais… répéta-t-elle.

Il fit une pause, s'assurant que Rey suivait ses explications.

\- Cela peut te paraître compliquer mais en réalité, c'est très simple, tu verras, dit-il se voulant rassurant. Maintenant, va. Tu sais où trouver le cristal.

Rey ne put continuer. L'esprit d'Anakin s'évapora comme il était arrivé, la laissant confuse. Durant quelques minutes, elle resta interloquée, paralysée. Le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le choc fut rude. Elle était la petite-fille d'un maître Jedi. Elle se promit d'être à la hauteur.

Lors de son prochain échange avec Ben, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à mettre au point. Mais d'ici là, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'aller récupérer un cristal et qu'elle répare son sabre laser.

D'un pas décidé, Rey alla se planter devant cette fameuse cavité. Fermant les yeux, elle régularisa sa respiration, se concentra. Puis elle tendit ses mains, ouvrit les yeux. Le sol commença à vibrer, les pierres se détachèrent une à une et restèrent en suspens dans les airs. Elle fit un mouvement des mains et les déplaça pour les déposer un peu plus loin.

Ne voulant pas rester en reste, R2-D2 s'engouffra dans l'ouverture tout en émettant des bips-bips sonores. Elle ne put que le suivre en se courbant. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle où des cristaux de différentes couleurs brillaient. Ne sachant lequel choisir, elle préféra en prendre plusieurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Alors que pensez vous de nos choix ?


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello,
> 
> Comme promis le chapitre 4 est là ! Accrochez vos ceintures, car nous passons à la vitesse supérieure ! Un chapitre plein de REYLO ! Nous en sommes assez fières, car nous nous sommes bien amusées à l'écrire.
> 
> Nous espérons que cela vous plaira.
> 
>  
> 
> Sans plus attendre, nous vous laissons à votre lecture et on se retrouve à la fin...
> 
> star wars n'est pas à nous, mais à Disney.
> 
> Jedi & Baloo

_Sur Nar Shadaa, lune de Nal Hutta dite lune des contrebandiers, Bordure médiane._

Après son arrivée discrète et l'échange de son appareil contre un moins voyant, Kylo Ren élu domicile dans une vieille bicoque à l'orée de la ville, dans les bas quartiers où sévissait des gangsters en tout genre formant une sorte de mafia locale. Depuis le premier étage, il avait vu sur l'artère principale qui desservait la plateforme d'atterrissage principale. Ainsi, il était aux premières loges pour guetter si des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre se poseraient par ici.

Il avait préféré se terrer dans ces bas-fonds plutôt que dans les tours avec leurs panneaux lumineux, leurs luxes débordants où il aurait été plus facilement repérable. En surface, c'étaient les barons du crime et émissaires politiques sous couverture qui magouillaient et étalaient leurs richesses mais au final, c'était au Cartel des Hutts à qui revenait le dernier mot. Cette planète leur appartenait.

Il eut un sourire dérisoire, c'était comme si le destin lui jouait un tour à sa façon. Son père s'était formé, ici, en devenant le célèbre contrebandier qu'il était. Un sentiment de culpabilité le saisit mais le chassa rapidement d'un mouvement de la tête. Ce qui avait été fait, était fait. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas revenir dessus.

Il fit le tour des pièces. Tout était rudimentaire mais cela lui convenait. Il ne comptait pas rester longtemps de toute façon. Il troqua ses habits contre un pantalon bleu sombre, une chemise beige, un gilet, une ceinture où étaient accrochés deux blasters à tir rapide, un grand manteau, sans oublier un chapeau qui dissimulait son visage aux yeux de tous.

Il ne se rendait pas compte, que cette tenue lui donnait un air mystérieux, rappelant étrangement celle de son père. Il prit soin de cacher sa cicatrice par un bandeau. Personne ne pourra soupçonner qui il était vraiment. Ainsi, il pourra mieux se fondre dans la population.

Il mit en place quelques pièges pour l'avertir de toute présence indésirable. Sentant la fatigue le gagner, Kylo s'octroya quelques heures de répit sur son lit de fortune. A peine ses paupières se fermèrent, il tomba dans un profond sommeil, empli de cauchemars.

Au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant son sabre laser de la main. La mémoire lui revint. Son arme était aux mains de Snoke. Il sentit la colère monter mais la fit taire en travaillant sur sa respiration. Son souffle devint plus régulier, faisant baisser la tension qui l'habitait. Une certaine sérénité l'envahit. A l'avenir, il devait éviter de se laisser emporter au risque que son maître le retrouve au plus tôt. Il se rappela un vieil enseignement de son oncle lorsqu'il était son padawan, la méditation. Pour regagner des forces, il devait passer par cet état. Il devait s'ouvrir à lui-même, savoir qui il était vraiment, savoir ce qu'il voulait. Pour l'instant, c'était le flou total. Sa période de captivité avait remis en question son engagement auprès du côté obscur, n'arrangeant rien à son état actuel. Et s'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ? Il se demanda si son grand-père avait vécu la même situation. Il avait été un grand seigneur Sith.

Après les séances de tortures assénées par le Leader Suprême, il n'était plus le même, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus être à ses côtés. Même chose pour la Rébellion après ce qu'il s'était produit sur Crait. Il était un meurtrier, un monstre avec du sang sur les mains et le fait d'être le fils de Leia Organa n'y changerait rien. Qui pourrait lui faire confiance ? L'image de Rey s'interposa. Il eut un petit sourire. Il croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête. Elle le fascinait depuis leur première rencontre. Avec ses yeux en amande, son air buté, son côté téméraire sans oublier qu'elle était une sacrée combattante. Il ne la voyait ni en rivale, ni en ennemi mais en égale. Il n'aurait pas dû la forcer à accepter d'être à ses côtés et d'établir un nouvel empire. Quel idiot, il était. Il avait été aveuglé par sa colère et se désir de se montrer digne de l'héritage laissé par son grand-père. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était une utopie, Snoke s'était bien joué de lui. Mais il allait remédier à ceci, en s'entraînant plus fort pour l'éliminer.

Depuis son arrivée sur Nar Shaddaa, Luke ne s'était pas manifesté. Kylo ne savait comment l'interpréter. L'avait-il juste aidé pour s'évader ? Ou son oncle avait-il d'autres projets pour lui ? Maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la force, il était devenu plus puissant.

Un bruit attira son attention sous sa fenêtre. Il se leva d'un bond et à pas feutrés, s'approcha de l'embrasure dont il bougea la tenture à l'aide du canon de son blaster qu'il avait saisi au passage. C'étaient juste deux ivrognes qui se chamaillaient. Sous les injures de son voisin d'en face qui se mit à sa fenêtre et les invectiva, les deux fouteurs de trouble s'éloignèrent. Kylo resta un moment à observer avant de décider d'aller faire un tour dans la taverne. Dans cet endroit, il pourra mieux se fondre et savoir ce qui se tramait parmi les contrebandiers.

Il attrapa au vol sa ceinture, mit les armes dans leurs étuis et plaça le bandeau sur son œil. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha. Il posa son chapeau, l'inclina et revêtit le grand manteau qui camouflait bien ses armes. Ainsi, paré, il sortit.

Personne ne prêta attention à lui quand il pénétra dans la taverne, un groupe de Gamorréens ivres mort hurlaient à tue-tête sur une sorte de scène sur une musique sourde émis par un groupe de Biths. Il commanda un Bespin Port. Il s'accouda au bar, le nez dans son verre et écouta les conversations autour de lui. Tout tournait autour des derniers recherchés par le Premier Ordre, les trafics de denrées en tout genre, les prochains voyages spéciaux. Aucun avis de recherche n'avait été émis le concernant. Un des acolytes au bar s'adressa à lui. Un petit geste de la main sous sa veste fit que ce dernier se détourna après l'avoir saluer. Sous son chapeau, il examina la salle, personne ne fit attention à ce qui s'était passé. Il paya sa consommation et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kylo décida d'errer dans la ville pour repérer les points stratégiques en cas de fuite précipitée, et où se procurer certains matériels qu'il aurait besoin. Le hangar où se trouvait son nouveau vaisseau était non loin de son refuge. Il s'y rendit et s'activa sur l'engin quelques heures pour le rendre un peu plus performant, puis rentra dans sa demeure.

Après avoir fait un brin de toilette et libérer sa chevelure, il déambula, vêtu que de son pantalon et torse nu, dans chacune des pièces, tira les tentures aux fenêtres et s'isola dans l'une. Il se mit en tailleur sur le tapis miteux, ses paumes des mains sur ses genoux, le dos bien droit, ferma les yeux et entra en méditation. Position qu'il n'avait pas prise depuis fort longtemps. Tout n'était que chaos en lui. Il sentait que Snoke essayait de le localiser. Il fit tout pour l'en empêcher, se rendant invisible. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de vouloir l'affronter mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fallait qu'il s'arme de patience mais ce n'était pas un mot qui faisait partie de son vocabulaire. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait. Il sourit intérieurement. C'était déjà le reproche que lui faisaient ses parents quand il était enfant, pareil pour son oncle lors de son apprentissage. Il se laissa submerger par la force et ressentit à nouveau l'attraction du Côté lumineux. Au lieu de la récuser, il se laissa envahir et guider. Elle lui montra plusieurs chemins qu'il lui était possible de prendre. C'était à lui de choisir. Elle lui dévoila aussi autre chose…

Kylo ouvrit subitement les yeux, rompant son état. Tout s'évapora. La pièce reprit ses dimensions. Une seule envie lui vint… Il se concentra à nouveau et essaya de rentrer en contact avec Rey. Rien. Elle s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Il tapota machinalement ses doigts contre ses genoux, inspira, expira et recommença. Toujours rien. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Ils étaient liés. Même si Snoke avait créé ce lien télépathique, il ne pouvait accéder à eux, ni prendre connaissance de leurs échanges. Il se devait de réessayer jusqu'à qu'elle puisse accepter. Le déclic se fit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'agressa-t-elle en apparaissant devant lui.

Le décor de la pièce se dématérialisa et il se trouva dans la pénombre auprès d'elle. Il se leva, ne bougea pas pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il l'examina. Si elle savait…

\- Où es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, lui murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Reste où tu es ! l'intimida-t-elle.

\- Aurais-tu peur de moi, Rey ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, la rassura-t-il, en se tenant si près d'elle qu'il pouvait tendre la main pour lui remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille mais ne le fit pas. Je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi. Regarde.

Rey l'étudia, les yeux plissés. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon bleu sombre, pieds nus. Il remarqua qu'à la vue de son torse, sa respiration s'accéléra et une rougeur empourpra ses joues. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience de l'effet qu'il lui produisait. Lui, si.

\- Le spectacle te plaît ? ironisa Kylo, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Tu es pathétique ! souffla-t-elle en essayant de reprendre constance. Tu aurais pu mettre une chemise !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'un torse d'homme puisse te perturber ? nargua-t-il, en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Reste où tu es ! répéta-t-elle en reculant précipitamment et se trouva acculée contre la paroi.

\- Je ne bouge plus mis à part si c'est toi qui me le demande, promit-il et regardant autour d'eux. Tu es dans une grotte. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais accoutrer de la sorte ? attaqua-t-elle. On dirait….

\- Un homme à moitié-nu, la coupa-t-il, en haussant un sourcil ironique, puis radouci. J'ai revêtu une tenue de contrebandier pour passer inaperçu. Comme tu peux le constater, tu n'en vois qu'une simple partie. Je me suis échappé de Snoke grâce à mon oncle…

\- Snoke ? l'interrompit-elle, stupéfaite, en écarquillant les yeux. Il est mort ! Tu l'as tué ! Luke ?... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas au courant, la Rébellion également par la même occasion. Snoke est bien en vie. Il a pris possession du corps de Hux. Il nous avait tendu un piège.

Rey se détacha de la paroi et fit quelques pas. Il voyait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. A sa décharge, il lui avait montré que ce n'était pas possible. Toutes les émotions se lisaient sur son visage, du désarroi à la colère. Elle pensait qu'il essayait de se jouer d'elle encore une fois.

Kylo ne bougea pas son regard d'elle. Il la sentit désemparée. Elle lui semblait fragile et il eut une brusque envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Quelle folie se serait… Il ne fallait pas qu'il la brusque. A sa posture, il devinait qu'un combat intérieur faisait rage, lui faire confiance ou pas. Soudainement, elle fit volte-face et se campa, sur ses deux jambes légèrement écartées. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un brin d'admiration en la voyant dans cette posture, fière, combative. Quelle folie qu'il ait pu penser pouvoir la faire basculer dans le côté obscur. Elle était trop pure pour cela et même pour lui. Elle n'était que lumière et il pouvait le ressentir. Elle était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais à son grand désespoir.

\- Si tu dis la vérité sur Snoke, ça expliquerait ce lien qui nous lie toujours, raisonna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas ses desseins. Il ne m'a rien dit. Rey, j'ai été son prisonnier, lui avoua-t-il. Il n'a pas accès à nous quand nous nous connectons et ne peut nous localiser. Mon oncle m'a aidé à m'échapper de ses griffes.

\- Tu as été torturé ? questionna-t-elle. Si tu crois que je vais te plaindre, tu rêves ! Pourquoi Luke t'aurait aidé ? Tu le détestes.

\- Pour lui, j'en vaux la peine. Il m'offre une deuxième chance… et je veux la saisir, Rey, souffla-t-il. Je sais que mes relations avec lui sont plus que conflictuelles. Il l'a voulu m'éliminer quand j'étais son Padawan. Pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais te dire où je suis… j'ai trouvé refuge sur Nar Shaddaa.

\- La lune des contrebandiers…

\- Oui. Faisons une trêve si tu veux bien, Rey, lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant sa main en signe amical. Je peux t'aider et tu peux m'aider.

\- Comment cela ? répliqua-t-elle en ignorant la main tendue.

\- Je pourrais t'aider à parfaire ton entrainement. Snoke ne nous laissera jamais en paix tant qu'il sera en vie. En unissant nos forces, nous pourrons mieux le combattre.

\- Je n'ai plus d'arme, rappelle-toi. Elle a été détruite.

\- Que fais-tu dans cette grotte ? demanda-t-il et avisant son sac posé par terre, il s'agenouilla et regarda le contenu. Ah, je comprends mieux. Tu es venue récupérer un cristal pour le réparer.

\- Rends-moi cela ! intima-t-elle en essayant de récupérer son bien.

\- Je vais te le rendre, soutint-il tout en le tenant hors de sa portée. Avant, il faut qu'on se parle.

Dans un geste excessif pour récupérer son baluchon, Rey se trouva plaquée contre son corps. Elle essaya d'attraper à bout de bras son sac, trébucha, ce qui les fit se déséquilibrer et ils s'affalèrent au sol, leurs membres emmêlés. Pour se relever, elle prit appui sur son torse et sentit son corps vibrer, retira ses mains instinctivement et s'effondra de nouveau sur lui. Ils avaient beau ne pas être là physiquement, les sensations étaient des plus réels à travers leur lien.

Kylo eut le souffle coupé. Sous l'impact du corps de Rey sur lui, il avait lâché le baluchon qui avait atterri un peu plus loin et avait serré cette dernière dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse en tombant. Son corps avait amorti leur chute. Ses jambes emprisonnaient sans le vouloir les siennes. Quand elle voulut se redresser, ses mains posées sur son torse, lui procurèrent mille sensations agréables. Son cœur s'emballa. Il l'observa.

Lorsqu'elle s'affala une deuxième fois. Il sentit sa respiration saccadée, son cœur battre à l'unisson contre le sien. Elle était aussi troublée que lui, l'était. Il n'osa bouger, de peur de rompre cet instant. Il le savoura en fermant les yeux.

Rey se releva brusquement, épousseta son pantalon comme pour reprendre contenance. Elle le fusilla du regard, les mains sur les hanches, fière dans sa posture.

\- Tu te crois malin ? attaqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai fait tomber, lui rappela-t-il, en se soulevant sur ses coudes, une jambe repliée et l'autre tendue.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Non, Rey. Je ne peux pas. Et tu le sais bien au fond de toi, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, en soutenant son regard, les poings serrés, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

Kylo ne pouvait le lui dire pour l'instant. Elle n'était pas prête et risquait de se renfermer un peu plus. Il devait s'armer de patience et ceci, ce n'était pas son fort. Il avait toujours voulu tout, tout de suite… Il se releva lentement, prenant le soin de ne pas l'effaroucher et l'affronta du regard.

\- Je veux juste t'aider, lui répondit-il sincèrement.

\- Et la Rébellion ? Tu veux aussi les aider ?

\- Si je peux les aider, je le ferai… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire partie. Ils ne voudront jamais de moi, je ne peux les en blâmer après ce que j'ai fait. Tu seras mon porte-parole. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Lis en toi et tu sauras que je te dis la vérité. Je suis sincère. Il n'y a aucun piège. A l'heure actuelle, je suis recherché par le Premier Ordre. Pourquoi me déguiser ainsi ? Je veux t'aider, Rey, lui assura-t-il.

Rey soutint son regard en recherche de la vérité. Elle chercha du coin de l'œil son baluchon. Kylo suivit son regard. D'un geste de la main, il récupéra ce dernier.

\- Rends-le moi, Ben, sollicita-t-elle, en lui tendant la main et ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Je vais te le rendre….Viens me rejoindre et je t'apprendrai à le réparer, promit-il.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais comment faire ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Oui. J'ai appris à le faire. J'ai créé mon propre sabre laser, souligna-t-il.

\- Qu'attends-du de moi en retour ? lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Aide-moi à me positionner dans la force, à canaliser toute cette colère qui brûle en moi, confessa-t-il. Nous devons nous aider mutuellement pour faire disparaître Snoke.

\- Je t'aiderai… enfin, j'essayerai, répondit-elle après un long moment silencieux.

\- En guise de bonne foi, je te rends ton bien, lui dit-il en lui remettant son besace. Je te demanderai juste un service.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ramène un autre cristal. Je dois aussi me fabriquer une autre arme, sollicita-t-il et devant sa mine suspicieuse. Pour parfaire ton entraînement, il faut que nous soyons à armes légales. Je t'attendrai d'ici trois lunes sur Tython. Là-bas, se situe un vieux temple Jedi où se trouve une forge. Je t'enseignerai comment redonner vie à ton sabre laser. Le temps que je me procure les matériaux qui nous manquent. Je t'enverrai les coordonnées dès que j'aurai atterri pour me rejoindre.

\- D'accord, lui répondit-elle en hochant de la tête.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à conclure notre trêve, annonça-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Après une brève hésitation, Rey lui tendit la sienne, scellant ainsi leur accord puis Ben se volatilisa sous ses yeux.

Kylo ouvrit les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait eu gain de cause face à Rey. A eux deux, ils pourront venir à bout de Snoke. Ils trouveront une solution. Il se leva et machinalement, se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont il bougea la tenture et regarda. Tout était normal. Toujours pas de soldats du Premier Ordre dans les rues. La populace vaquait à ses occupations, sans se douter un instant que dans cette ville se cachait le plus redoutable combattant du Premier Ordre, enfin maintenant, ce serait plutôt l'ancien.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et alla s'habiller. Il devait se procurer au plus tôt les matériaux nécessaires à la fabrication des sabres laser. En mettant son bandeau sur son œil, il se demanda ce que penserait Rey en le voyant accoutré de la sorte. Cette tenue le changeait de son uniforme. Au passage, il plaça ses blasters dans leurs étuis.

En sortant de son refuge, il eut un sourire. Rey était attirée par lui, comme lui par elle sauf que lui en avait pleinement conscience. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait et ferait tout pour l'obtenir. Il partit d'un pas léger en direction de certaines boutiques où il était sûr de trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre ...
> 
> Petit clin d'oeil à Han solo, finalement Ben n'est pas si différent de lui et ils ont plus en commun qu'il ne le croit !
> 
> Qu'en pensez vous pour une première scène entre les deux ? Doit on continuer sur cette lancée ?


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello la compagnie,
> 
> Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 5 avec un peu d'avance. Chapitre de transition pour lequel nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire (comme d'habitude !) avec un petit hommage à notre princesse Leia !
> 
> Et wow, merci pour tous vos reviews pour le chapitre 4 ! Nous sommes super contentes qu'il vous ait plu ! Ce n'est que le début de la relation entre Kylo et Rey et nous allons prendre notre temps pour la construire ! Nous allons vous réserver plein de surprises pour la suite ! Nous avons plein plein d'idées et nous ne faisons que commencer ! (ça promet ! hehe)
> 
>  
> 
> Sans plus, nous vous laissons à votre lecture !
> 
> Enjoy et nous vous retrouvons à la fin.
> 
> J & B

_Pendant ce temps sur Atzerri. Bordure intérieure._

Leia Organa trouva enfin le temps de se soustraire aux fonctions qui l'occupaient depuis leur arrivée sur leur nouvelle base. Elle se faufila à l'extérieur, échappant aux constantes sollicitations de ses compagnons. Il y avait tant de choses à faire, le travail de reconstruction s'annonçait colossal. Elle se dirigea vers les falaises, observant les forêts qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. L'air frais caressait son visage, le rafraichissant. Elle ferma les yeux, leva la tête pour mieux en profiter. Elle était enfin seule. Ceci ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'analyser tous les évènements des dernières semaines et de faire ses deuils. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait tant perdu, ayant l'impression que le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

Han lui manquait terriblement. Son cœur s'était déchiré lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'était mit ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine comme pour soulager cette souffrance qui ne la quittait plus. Malgré la tournure que leur relation avait prise, il resterait à jamais son contrebandier au grand cœur. Quant à Luke, elle l'avait perdu à peine retrouvé. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Il avait vécu,en reclus,toutes ces années avec la culpabilitéd'avoir trahi sa famille suite à la perte de Bendans le côté obscur.

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non ! C'était de la sienne ! Elle aurait dû être là quand son fils avait eu besoin d'elle ! Elle avait toujours été trop occupée par son rôle de sénatrice puis de générale. Elle avait fait de son mieux, cela n'avait pas été suffisant._

Lorsqu'ils avaient pris conscience que Ben disposait d'un grand potentiel dans la Force, héritant ainsi des pouvoirs de la famille, il était jeune enfant. Han avait paniqué, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec tout ceci. Quand Luke s'est proposé de le prendre en apprentissage et de rétablir l'Ordre Jedi, cela avait été une évidence pour eux d'accepter de le lui confier. Quand son fils apprit que Dark Vador était son grand-père, elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité à ce sujet. Elle n'avait pas pensé que son petit garçon le ressente comme une trahison.

Cette révélation changea son fils à jamais. Inspiré par les exploits réalisés par son grand-père, il n'avait pas été facile pour lui de grandir dans son ombre. Elle aurait dû être plus à son écoute, plus attentive à ses incertitudes. Elle aurait dû le rassurer et le protéger quand il commença à entendre une voix lui insuffler des directives, le plongeant parfois dans une profonde confusion.

Snoke, grand manipulateur et arriviste, le convoitait depuis bien longtemps, insinuant le doute en lui, montrant l'attrait du côté obscur, dédaignant le côté lumineux. Il savait que Ben était tiraillé entre les deux et avait tout fait pour le faire basculer.

 _Ben ! Quel gâchis._ Elle était fatiguée de se battre. Elle ne connaissait que cela, l'ayant fait une majeure partie de sa vie. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce serait son dernier combat.

Leia pensa alors à Rey. Elle espérait que tout allait au mieux pour elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis un fardeau aussi lourd sur ses jeunes épaules. Après tout, elle aussi était passée par là et en connaissait les conséquences.

Elle devait garder espoir, c'était l'essence même de la Rébellion. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de baisser les bras, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture et pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendrait la suite des évènements. Sans armes, sans vaisseaux et sans alliés ils n'iraient pas loin. Il leur faudrait un miracle. L'espoir était son moteur.

Son moment d'intimité fut de courte durée. Poe Dameron déboula telle une furie, comme à son habitude, en l'interpellant.

\- Générale ! Il faut que vous veniez. Nous avons reçu de bonnes nouvelles !

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Répétez calmement.

\- Nous avons reçu deux réponses à notre appel, fit-il, se courbant, mettant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

Leia ferma les yeux de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin le miracle tant attendu. Aussitôt, elle partit en direction de la base, Poe sur ses talons. Leur appel au secours avait été entendu par deux potentiels alliés.

Le premier n'était qu'autre que Corrélia, abritant l'un des principaux fournisseurs de vaisseaux et financiers du Premier Ordre. Leia fit la moue en observant l'hologramme d'un homme masqué s'activer devant ses yeux, demandant une entrevue avec les hauts commanditaires de la Rébellion, promettant de les aider dans leur combat. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais à ce stade, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire la fine bouche. Leur situation était vraiment critique.

Le deuxième venait d'Anoat, abritant une communauté d'Ugnaughts et d'humains qui avaient été réduits en esclavage, s'étant mutinés contre leurs maîtres reprenant le contrôle de leur planète. Ils offraient leur inconditionnel soutien à la Rébellion. Ils possédaient de nombreuses industries et le sol regorgeait d'un grand nombre de matières premières. Sans oublier que les Ugnaughts étaient de formidables artisans, faisant des miracles avec leurs savoirs.

Quand Poe apprit qu'il s'agissait de Corellia, il ne put s'empêcher de donner son avis. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en ces dirigeants qui avaient une mauvaise réputation : celle de travailler qu'avec le plus offrant. Que pouvaient-ils bien leur vouloir ? La Rébellion n'avait pas de crédit donc aucun intérêt financier pour eux.

Devant l'attitude belliqueuse de Poe, Leia lui ordonna de la suivre hors de la salle de commandement. Une fois le sas refermé, elle laissa exploser son indignation.

\- Comment osez-vous vous permettre de critiquer le moindre soutienqui peut nous venir en aide ? fit-elle d'un ton sec. Dois-je vous rappeler qui commande ici, Commandant Dameron ? Moi, en l'occurrence.

\- Mon instinct me dit qu'on ne peut leur faire confiance. Vous allez nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, s'écria-t-il en tendant le doigt pour désigner la salle d'opération. Ça sent le piège à plein nez !

\- Suffit ! Je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre venant d'eux. Je vous rappelle que j'ai été sénatrice, que la négociation, c'est mon point fort. En vous comportant de la sorte, vous me mettez en porte à faux. Si un jour, vous deviez me succéder, il va falloir apprendre la patience, être ouvert à toutes propositions.

\- Mais…

\- Si vous ne voulez pas être dégradé à nouveau, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, lui rappela-t-elle. J'irai moi-même sur Corellia. Vous vous occuperez avec Finn d'aller sur Anoat, rencontrez les Ugonaughts afin de conclure une alliance.

\- Bien, répondit Poe, en ravalant sa fierté. Ceci ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Elle retourna dans la salle de commandement, retrouver le reste de son équipe. Finn, non loin d'elle, s'approcha.

\- Générale, vous ne pouvez aller seule sur Correlia, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux commença-t-il. Laissez-moi venir avec vous, je vous serai beaucoup plus utile qu'à Poe.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, esquissant un sourire devant la bienveillance de l'ancien Stormtrooper. Il avait raison et Leia le savait. Correlia était un endroit dangereux et elle pouvait s'attendre à rencontrer le Premier Ordre. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à un soutien de leur part et cette proposition d'aide l'intriguait. Elle devait procéder avec la plus grande prudence. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se faire tuer ou capturer, si c'était le cas se serait la fin de la Rébellion.

\- Finn. Trouvez-moi une planète neutre afin d'établir un point de rencontre avec Corrélia, dit-elle. Demandez-leur d'envoyer un émissaire afin d'établir les détails de notre éventuelle future collaboration.

Il fit un signe de la tête, signifiant son approbation, s'éloignant en direction de la carte de la Galaxie qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il resta un moment silencieux, parcourant les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

\- Que pensez-vous de Sandrale ? C'est à mi-chemin ? proposa-t-il en pointant un point du doigt.

\- Bon choix, intervint Poe derrière eux. C'est une planète assez calme. Vous devriez être tranquille. Générale, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Vous avez raison. La patience n'est pas mon fort. Je préfère de loin l'action.

\- Poe, c'est pour cela que l'on vous aime. Vous prenez des risques quand il le faut malgré le lourd tribu à payer, lui répondit Leia en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est le rôle d'un leader juste et bon. Quand votre tour viendra, vous serez prêt ! Pour le moment, vous avez tant à apprendre.

\- Oui Générale.

\- Commandant ! Vous irez sur Anoat. Je compte sur vous pour me ramener de bonnes nouvelles, annonça Leia. Finn. Votre souhait est réalisé. Vous viendrez avec moi sur Sandrale. Lieutenant Connix, veuillez avertir Chewbacca que nous partirons dès que le Faucon Millénium sera prêt.

La jeune officier s'empressa de sortir de la pièce afin d'exécuter sa tâche. Leia ferma les yeux. Elle était épuisée, commençant à sentir le poids des années sur son corps.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer Générale, suggéra Poe en lui offrant un bras pour la soutenir. La préparation du vaisseau va prendre quelques heures. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à vos quartiers.

\- Merci Commandant, répondit-elle en acceptant son aide. Assurez-vous d'en faire autant, Messieurs.

Puis, elle sortit de la pièce accompagnée de Poe, BB- 8 sur leurs talons, laissant Finn seul.

Ce dernier resta encore quelques minutes à observer la carte qui s'étendait devant lui. Il en avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il avait troqué son uniforme de Stormtrooper contre celui d'un rebelle. FN-2187 n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Rey lui manquait et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle était devenue une vraie Jedi. Elle restait avant tout son amie et il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur de son amitié. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux et offert une chance de faire quelque chose d'important.

C3-PO vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées, le rappelant à la réalité.

\- Monsieur Finn. Excusez-moi. Mademoiselle Rose est réveillée et vous demande, dit-il.

Cette nouvelle lui arracha un sourire, sentant son cœur s'accélérer sous l'émotion. Il détala en direction de l'infirmerie. Il passerait ces quelques heures avant son départ, en compagnie de la jeune femme.

* * *

 

_Korriban, Bordure extérieure._

 

Snoke était furieux. Non, il était même plus que cela. La preuve étant la pile de cadavres qui s'empilait à ses pieds. Ils n'étaient que des incapables, des incompétents. Il serra ses poings. Une rage sourde se propageait en lui. Il la laissa l'envahir complétement, sentant sa puissance croitre. Son traitre d'élève avait trouvé le moyen de lui fausser compagnie, quittant le vaisseau amiral sans laisser de trace. Il avait beau le rechercher dans la force il n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Kylo Ren avait été à sa portée, non loin du point de non-retour. Il avait été à deux doigts de le briser, mentalement et physiquement. Il avait été si proche de son but. En lui ordonnant de tuer son père, Han Solo, il pensait l'avoir fait sombrer encore plus dans le côté obscur.

 _Maudite Jedi ! Et surtout foutue prophétie !_ Toutes ses années de préparation, réduites à néant en quelques secondes. Il fallait désormais le retrouver à tout prix, avant que sa machination infernale soit définitivement mise en échec. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il convoitait tant de gré ou de force... Un peu de violence n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage rien qu'à cette pensée. De force, c'était mieux !

\- Suprême Leader, commença l'Amiral Exerus en s'inclinant. Nous sommes arrivés à destination, nous amorçons notre descente en direction de Korriban.

\- Les chevaliers de Ren sont-ils prêts ?

\- Oui, Suprême Leader. Ils vous attendent.

Il fit un signe de la main en direction de son Amiral, le congédiant. Il se leva de son trône et se dirigea en direction d'une table, non loin de lui. Sur celle-ci gisait son ancien corps, coupé en deux par son apprenti. Il souleva la couverture et esquissa une grimace de dégout. Finalement, il était satisfait d'avoir pu changer pour un plus jeune. Certes pas celui qu'il convoitait, mais il ferait bien l'affaire; le temps que son prochain hôte soit prêt. Hux n'avait aucune affinité avec la force et il devait redoubler d'effort pour l'utiliser. Kylo Ren aurait été un bien meilleur sujet, plus puissant et plus efficient. Si seulement, il avait eu plus de temps, il en avait été si proche. Il reposa le tissu sur sa dépouille, serrant la mâchoire de rage. Ils allaient payer le prix fort. Il n'arrêterait pas de les traquer tant qu'il serait vivant.

Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner, tombant nez à nez avec deux nouveaux arrivants. Le premier était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand et large d'épaule. Il avait les cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, une longue barbe bien entretenue encadrant son visage. Sur ce dernier, se dessinaient des tatouages, envahissant son front et ses joues. Swaibeivai portait l'uniforme traditionnel rouge des guerriers Siths, campant fièrement sur ses deux jambes, les mains dans le dos, sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture.

Près de lui, la silhouette plus fluette, mais ô combien mortelle, se tenait Kaiylhan dans sa tenue bleue nuit Sith, son acolyte. Ses longs cheveux auburn, attachés au bas de sa nuque, tombaient en cascade dans son dos, faisant ressortir ses yeux vert émeraude. Un sourire en coin étirait sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'inclina, saluant Snoke. Swaibeivai fit de même.

\- Suprême Leader, fit-elle d'une voix sirupeuse. Bienvenue sur Korriban. Nous vous attendions avec impatience.

Ils ne s'étonnaient pas le moins du monde que ce dernier n'avait plus la même apparence. Ils l'avaient reconnu immédiatement. Sa signature dans la force était unique, dégageant une telle puissance.

\- Quels sont vos ordres, Suprême Leader ? demanda le guerrier Sith, la voix grave.

\- Toujours aussi impatient Swaibeivai ! Je sens de la frustration en toi, remarqua Snoke. Garde cette énergie pour la future tâche que je vais te confier.

L'homme se redressa, bombant le torse, jetant un regard en coin en direction de son acolyte qui fit de même. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte d'animosité entre les deux chevaliers de Ren, luttant pour s'attirer les faveurs de Snoke. Ils se tenaient bien droit, campés en posture militaire, attendant leur prochaine mission. Difficile de croire qu'il y avait quelques années auparavant, ils avaient été des padawans, formés par Luke Skywalker au sein du nouvel Ordre Jedi. Swaibeivai, Kaiylhan et quatre autres membres des chevaliers avaient toujours été fascinés par le côté Obscur, n'ayant jamais vraiment adhéré aux enseignements de la philosophie des Jedi, qu'ils estimaient trop restrictive. Lors de la rébellion et du massacre perpétré des padawans et younglings par Ben, l'évidence les frappèrent de le suivre et d'embraser sa cause. Ben devint à cet instant, Kylo Ren et ils furent baptiser les Chevaliers de Ren.

\- Suprême Leader, nous avons eu vent de la trahison de Kylo Ren, commença Kaiylhan en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir à tous deux, ce n'est pas pour discuter avec vous de la trahison ou non de mon apprenti, contre-attaqua-t-il, glacial. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous êtes ici pour m'obéir et exécuter mes ordres. Suis-je bien clair ?

\- Oui, Suprême Leader, répondirent-ils en chœur.

L'ombre d'un sourire narquois étira le coin de la bouche de Swaibeivai et il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Kaiylhan. Une légère rougeur éclairait ses pommettes mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Il jubilait intérieurement de sa remise à sa place. Elle qui voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, la voici réduite au silence de la meilleure des façons. Ainsi, il pourrait mieux se placer auprès de Snoke et lui montrer qu'il valait cent fois mieux que Kylo Ren. Ces dernières années, il s'était beaucoup entraîné dans l'ombre pour être à la hauteur de son maître. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, prendre sa place. Mais, il lui fallait être patient. Il ne devait pas montrer sa grande ambition. Lui, ne trahirait jamais son Suprême Leader. Il était tout dévoué à sa cause.

Snoke se leva de son fauteuil, se dirigeant lentement vers ses deux chevaliers/soldats, les mains dans le dos, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il resta quelques minutes, silencieux, les observant. Puis, il fit le tour d'eux, prenant son temps, et il se plaça face à eux, leur exposant leurs futures missions.

\- Swaibeivai. Avec le reste des Chevaliers de Ren, tu vas traquer Kylo Ren par tous les moyens et me le ramener, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Emets un avis de recherche et offre une généreuse récompense cela devrait motiver les chasseurs de prime et augmenter tes chances de le retrouver. Ne me déçoit pas.

\- Oui, Suprême Leader. Dois-je vous le ramener vivant ? hasarda-t-il, jubilant déjà intérieurement.

Snoke arqua les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Sa tête me suffira largement, fit-il, puis esquissant un sourire carnassier tout en lui imposant un coup de poing invisible dans le ventre. Espace de Rancor buté, ramène-le moi vivant ! Réfléchis avant de poser une telle question. A quoi peut-il me servir mort ? J'ai encore besoin de lui. Si tu as le malheur de l'estropier, ou de me le rendre inutilisable, tu auras affaire à moi. Suis-je bien clair ?

Le guerrier acquiesça de la tête, n'osant se masser l'estomac de sa main. Son Seigneur lui fit un geste de la main, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il en avait fini avec lui. Ce dernier hésita une seconde, observant Kaiylhan restée seule face au Suprême Leader puis s'inclina, tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce.

\- Kaiylhan. J'ai une mission toute particulière pour toi, susurra-t-il en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il y a eu une révolte sur Anoat. C'est une opportunité que la résistance va saisir pour s'offrir de nouveaux alliés.

\- Oui, Suprême Leader. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Rends-toi sur Anoat et infiltre cette satanée Rébellion ! Une fois chose faite, gagne leur confiance et ramène-moi la Jedi. Je la veux vivante !

Il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme, lui faisant comprendre que l'enjeu de sa tâche n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Mal à l'aise par le contact soudain avec le seigneur Sith, elle hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle avait saisi le message et sans demander son reste, s'éclipsa hors de la salle, mettant le plus de distance possible entre son Suprême Leader et elle.

Snoke se retrouva seul une nouvelle fois, savourant l'avancée de son plan machiavélique, malgré les imprévus de dernières minutes. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il deviendrait bientôt le plus puissant Seigneur Sith ayant contrôlé la Galaxie. Sur ses pensées, il prit le chemin de la sortie, l'Amiral Exerus sur ses talons.

Une fois dehors, le vent chaud et poussiéreux de Korriban le saisit à la gorge, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Devant lui, se dressaient les nombreux monuments et statues qui avaient fait autrefois la gloire et la grandeur de l'ancienne académie Sith.

Oui, Snoke serait digne de l'héritage de tous ces grands guerriers Sith qui avaient fait la renommée de leur race. Il s'en fit la promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Chapitre qui fait charnière, continuant d'installer l'histoire et d'épaissir le mystère.
> 
> Quel avenir pour la Rébellion ?
> 
> Que pensez de l'introduction de nos Chevaliers de Ren ?
> 
> Mais quel est le plan machiavélique de Snoke ? que prépare-t-il ? A votre avis ?
> 
> Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre, pour les retrouvailles entre Rey et Kylo !


	6. chapter 6, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody !
> 
> Et voici le chapitre 6 est enfin arrivé ! Enfin, la première partie seulement. Vous vous dites « seulement ? ». Eh oui ! Nous avons décidé de faire un long chapitre mais qu'il sera coupé en deux. Nous espérons pouvoir mettre en ligne la suite la semaine prochaine sinon il y aura un décalage de quelques jours.
> 
> Accrochez-vous car c'est le fameux chapitre tant attendu... L'histoire continue d'avancer et de prendre de l'ampleur. D'autres surprises vous attendent par la suite...
> 
>  
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review ! Elles nous font chaud au cœur.
> 
> Malheureusement Star Wars et son univers ne nous appartient toujours pas mais à Disney !
> 
> Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture… et à bientôt.
> 
> Have fun & enjoy !
> 
> J & B

_Sur Tython, Noyau profond._

Kylo posa son appareil sans trop de difficultés sur l'ancienne aire d'atterrissage, non loin du temple Jedi à l'abandon. Il avait préféré arriver un jour plus tôt afin de pouvoir effectuer un repérage et sécuriser les lieux. Tython avait été le théâtre des affrontements entre les Jedi et les Sith, laissant des traces indélébiles dans le paysage. Ils avaient passé des millénaires à se faire la guerre, qui mena à l'anéantissement des deux races, toute cette lutte pour atteindre leur idéal respectif. Avec le recul, Kylo voyait maintenant la folie engendrée dans ce chaos. Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit en reconnaissance en direction du temple. Ce dernier était adossé à des pics rocheux, une forêt assez dense l'entourant. Il avança prudemment, son blaster à la main. Cette planète abritait encore quelques humains et une large population de Twi'leks très attachés à cet endroit. Pour beaucoup, ils descendaient d'esclaves qui avaient brisé leurs chaînes, se réfugiant ici, afin de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Pendant très longtemps, l'entente entre leur tribu grandissante et les nombreux Jedi habitant les lieux, avait été très chaotique. Leur relation avait éventuellement fini par s'apaiser, rendant leur existence plus paisible. Cependant des nouvelles menaces n'étaient jamais bien loin. Tython avait toujours été une cible de choix pour les Sith et un lieu stratégique d'attaque lié à la présence de l'académie Jedi. Il préféra ne rencontrer ni les uns, ni les autres. Il devait continuer à rester discret, les sbires du Premier Ordre étaient sans doute déjà à sa recherche. Il était devenu une cible de choix avec probablement une généreuse récompense à la clé.

Il approcha précautionneusement. Sous ses yeux, les jardins du temple apparurent. En leur temps, ils étaient aménagés en zones d'entraînements très variés pour entrainer les Padawans. C'étaient des étendues très vastes. Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'espace nécessaire pour parfaire l'apprentissage de Rey. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du temple qui était construit sur deux étages. Il ramassa une branche d'arbre et la fit voler à l'aide de la Force. Le bruit du morceau de bois au contact du sol fit s'envoler une nuée de convors. Il attendit quelques instants puis pénétra à l'intérieur. De chaque côté, des colonnes soutenaient le dôme dont le verre était brisé et laissait passer une grande luminosité. Il se dirigea vers le seul escalier intact, et grimpa une volée de marches.

A l'étage, se trouvait une suite de pièces toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres, seule la poussière recouvrait le sol. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait mis les pieds par ici. Il erra de longues minutes dans les couloirs, essayant de se repérer.

Il consacra les heures suivantes à rendre présentable deux pièces qui leur serviraient de chambre. Il avait fait le plein de vivre avant son départ de Nar Shaddaa et fit plusieurs allers et retours depuis son vaisseau pour les rappatrier à l'intérieur. Il remarqua à l'extérieur non loin du temple, une plateforme d'accès pour speeders. Il s'approcha de l'endroit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit un tas d'engins hors-service éparpillés par terre. Il avait toujours aimé ces petits appareils, lui rappelant son enfance à bricoler avec son père. De rares occasions, mais ô combien appréciées par le petit garçon qu'il avait été. C'était le seul moment où il avait pu avoir des conversations et une relation quasi normale avec son paternel. Il fit le tour des speeders. Pour la plupart, ils étaient au-delà de toutes réparations possibles. Il continua son inspection jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un qui lui semblait prometteur. Le fait d'être motorisé faciliterait leurs tâches, gagnant ainsi du temps précieux lors de leur ascension en direction de la forge. Il ramena ses outils et s'attaqua à sa besogne, gardant son esprit occupé et son impatience sous contrôle.

A la fin de la journée, il s'affala sur son lit de fortune, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Il s'octroya quelques heures de repos avant l'arrivée de Rey… Rey. Il était impatient de la revoir. D'ici quelques heures, elle serait vraiment là en face de lui. Il espérait retrouver cette entente naturelle qu'ils avaient expérimentée lorsqu'ils étaient aux mains de Snoke, dans la salle du trône. _Kriff !_ Cette fille le rendait trop faible, apaisant cette colère continuelle qui sommeillait en lui. Lorsqu'il l'entendait utiliser son prénom, il se sentait presque humain à nouveau. Il avait hâte. Il lui avait transmis les coordonnées de leur point de rencontre. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Cette peur d'être rejeté refit surface, le ramenant à ses anciens démons. Il avait besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle, de lui.

Au petit matin, Kylo se réveilla et alla faire un brin de toilette à la source juxtaposant le temple. Puis, il prit un petit-déjeuner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rey. Il sortit faire quelques exercices dans les jardins en attendant, calmant ainsi cette anxiété sourde qui agitait ses tripes.

Il entendit le bruit d'un appareil. _Rey ! Elle arrivait enfin_. Il sentit une certaine fébrilité à la revoir.

Il courut presque jusqu'à l'aire d'atterrissage. Pour ne rien lui montrer de son émotion, son visage reflétait un air impassible. Au bord de la piste, il se campa raide sur ses jambes, les bras croisés sur son torse et fixa le vaisseau qui arrivait.

Rey avait été particulièrement tiraillée sur la conduite à tenir suite à sa conversation avec Ben. Elle était restée de longues minutes dans l'obscurité de la grotte _Devait-elle le rejoindre ? Devait-elle lui faire confiance ?_ Elle avait accepté une trêve entre eux. Il lui avait promis de l'aider. Était-ce un piège ? Une tempête d'émotions faisait rage en elle, la rendant plus confuse que jamais. Les paroles d'Anakin ne l'aidant guère plus, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il disait la vérité. Si Snoke était toujours vivant comme il l'affirmait, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Elle avait besoin plus que jamais d'un professeur pour parfaire son entrainement. _De plus, si Ben était vraiment honnête avec elle, il ferait un allié de poids dans sa lutte contre le Premier Ordre. Après tout, il lui avait déjà menti, essayant de la manipuler pour l'attirer dans le côté obscur de la Force. Lorsqu'elle le verrait, elle mettrait les choses au clair avec lui ! Il lui devait des explications !_ Son regard intense lui revint en mémoire, la troublant au plus profond de son être. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée de la sorte, c'était très déstabilisant. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle secoua la tête chassant ses pensées au loin, elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission et retourner à son vaisseau. Sans trop de difficulté, elle sortit de la grotte, R2-D2 sur ses talons, atteignant l'extérieur, retrouvant l'air frais.

Elle prit le chemin du retour sans se presser et sans encombres. Après une journée de marche, elle arriva à son vaisseau. Tout le long du trajet, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions sur la véritable raison qui poussait Ben à l'aider. Elle s'était sentie déstabilisée par son comportement. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu sous ce jour, moins arrogant. Voyait-elle enfin la vraie nature de Ben ? Celle qui s'était cachée pendant toutes ses années derrière celle colérique et rude de Kylo. Pour la première fois, il y avait autre chose que de la colère en lui. _Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? De l'espoir ?_ Elle secoua la tête et s'adossa contre un arbre, essayant de démêler ses pensées. _Pourquoi lui viendrait-il en aide ? Pourquoi la vue de Ben à moitié nu continuait-il à la troubler autant ?_ Elle sentit à nouveau ses joues se colorer, rien qu'à se le remémorer. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues brûlantes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Rey ne prêta pas attention à une voix qui essayait de lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il fallut un craquement dans les fourrés pour la rappeler à la réalité. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle l'entendit lui souffler « _Suis ton instinct. Lui seul te guidera._ » Elle se redressa d'un bond, attrapant au passage son bâton de combat et chercha d'où elle pouvait venir. Il n'y avait strictement personne, à part elle et R2-D2. Ce dernier siffla en sa direction.

\- Non R2, je ne deviens pas folle ! Enfin je ne crois pas, s'exclama-t-elle en inspectant les alentours.

_« Suis ton instinct, Rey. Toujours ! »_

_« Fais confiance à la Force. Elle est ton alliée. »_

Elle fit volte-face en direction du petit droïde.

\- Là, tu n'as pas entendu ?

\- Biiip biiiiip Biiii Biiiipp biiiiiip lui répondit-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr que non. Tu n'as rien entendu ! On aurait dit Anakin, murmura-t-elle.

Même ses conseils ne l'avancèrent guère sur ce qu'elle devait entreprendre. Décidément, la famille Skywalker s'était unie pour la faire tourner bourrique. Elle esquissa un sourire à cette pensée, se remémorant sa première rencontre avec Luke. Dans son sac, l'holocommunicateur vibra. Elle le sortit, l'activa et l'hologramme de Ben dans sa tenue de contrebandier apparût. Il avait fière allure, elle devait bien le reconnaitre. Elle réprima un frisson qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il regarda un instant derrière lui comme s'il s'assurait de ne pas avoir été suivi. Puis, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, laissant planer une ombre de sourire sur son visage.

\- Rey. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant mon départ de Nar Shaddaa. Rejoins-moi sur Tython, point de rencontre 079-754-110SW. Je t'y attendrai. Sois prudente.

L'hologramme se tut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, faisant disparaitre l'image de Ben. Rey comprit que c'était un message enregistré. Elle se tourna vers R2-D2 qui calculait déjà le trajet vers leur nouvelle destination. Il leur faudrait quasiment deux jours pour y parvenir en hyper espace. De nouveau, le doute s'insinua en elle. _Que devait-elle faire ? Son instinct que lui disait-il ?_ Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle s'empara de son sac et du reste de ses affaires éparpillées aux alentours de son camp de fortune _. Blast ! Elle devait être folle d'y croire !_ Elle ordonna à R2-D2 de se préparer. Ils devaient partir immédiatement avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

A présent, elle était aux commandes de son vaisseau amorçant sa descente vers la plateforme d'atterrissage. Elle distingua au sol Ben qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Sans le vouloir, son cœur s'emballa. _Kriff ! Que lui arrivait-elle ?_ Elle se composa un visage neutre quand elle sortit de son cockpit suivi de R2-D2. Ce dernier partit en reconnaissance, les laissant seuls. Elle récupéra son baluchon et alla au-devant de Ben. Il avait l'air changé. _Peut-être est-ce la barbe naissante qui ombrageait le bas de son visage ?_ Elle ne sut le dire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir, la salua ainsi Kylo.

\- L'idée m'a effleurée l'esprit, rétorqua-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

\- Tu n'as pas été suivie ?

\- Non. J'ai été prudente.

\- Bien. Suis-moi. Nous irons demain à la forge. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite nature, Ben. Allons-y tout de suite, décréta-t-elle en passant devant lui d'un pas rapide.

Kylo la saisit par le bras, la déstabilisant et elle se trouva plaquée contre lui. Son l'impact, elle laissa choir son bagage. Il la retint par ses bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Si tu veux que je complète ton entraînement, tu devras suivre mes directives. Suis-je clair ? Exténuée, tu m'es inutile.

\- Lâche-moi ! intima-t-elle d'un air buté.

\- Rey ? murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte et arquant le sourcil.

Il sentit son corps chaud plaqué contre lui. Il se doutait qu'un combat se faisait en elle. Elle était adorable, avec sa mine obstinée, son menton volontaire relevé en signe de défi. Il l'observa et devina que son pouls s'accéléra. Elle était fière dans sa posture.

Rey aurait pu faire appel à la Force pour se libérer mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et chercha une once de duplicité. Rien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps était en émoi. Elle devait se détacher de lui.

\- D'accord, Ben, capitula-t-elle. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Il la relâcha aussitôt à son grand regret. Il ne devait pas la brusquer. C'était trop tôt encore. Il devait gagner sa confiance. En guise de signe de paix, il ramassa son ballot et le plaça sur son épaule.

\- Viens, suis-moi. Je vais te montrer le temple. Je t'ai préparé une chambre. Tu pourras te reposer, prendre des forces pour demain. Il y a une source juxtaposant le bâtiment. Tu pourras faire un brin de toilette si tu veux.

\- Non merci.

\- Je te rassure. Ton intimité sera protégée, tu n'as rien à craindre. Des gros arbustes l'entourent, la cachant aux yeux des curieux, la rassura-t-il moqueur.

Tout en la menant vers le sanctuaire, Kylo lui montra les jardins où ils allaient s'entraîner. Rey ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ces grands espaces. Malgré son état défraichi, le bâtiment se montrait imposant. Elle le suivit, silencieuse, observant l'intérieur. Ben la conduisit jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre. Il prit congé en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait qu'elle soit prête.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, surprise de constater qu'il avait pensé à lui faire une couche de fortune. Elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée malgré les heures de vols qu'elle venait d'effectuer et le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu. Elle prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit et partit à la découverte des autres pièces du temple. Elle déambula pendant une bonne heure, s'attardant dans certaines salles, essayant d'imaginer ce que devait être cette académie au temps glorieux de son époque.

La fatigue se faisant finalement ressentir, elle retourna dans sa chambre. A peine qu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

Kylo ne pouvait rester à tourner en rond dans le temple sachant qu'elle n'était pas loin de lui. Il savourait encore le contact de leur corps. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il pensa à ce qui attendait Rey demain. A pas furtifs, il descendit les marches et sortit. Il préféra aller s'entraîner pour la chasser de ses pensées.

Puis après un passage à la source, il rentra pour se changer. Il était à nouveau revigoré et prêt à lui faire face. L'heure du repas approchant, il alla dans la salle servant de cuisine où il avait pu mettre leurs vivres en lieu sûr. Il chercha le fameux Gombo de Nuna. Il le fit réchauffer, puis le présenta sur un plateau en ajoutant le nécessaire pour manger et une carafe d'eau. Ils devaient avoir tous les deux, la tête sur les épaules, durant les jours suivants. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'adonner aux alcools. Plus tard. Il gardait en réserve des bonnes bouteilles d'Endorian Port. Il prit le plateau et gravit les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Rey. Il bougea la tenture et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse manger. Il posa doucement le plateau au sol et s'adossa au mur. Il plia une de ses jambes, prit appui sur l'autre et croisa les bras, tout en l'observant. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, silencieux. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle avait de longs cils. Dans son sommeil, ses traits se détendaient. Elle avait un visage doux. Son souffle était régulier comparé au sien qui s'emballait. Il se secoua la tête, puis s'assit à même le sol. Il prit sa gamelle et se servit une généreuse part du ragoût. Il mangea tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Son repas fini, il mit son écuelle sur le palier puis plaça le plateau à côté d'elle. Si elle venait à se réveiller, elle aurait sûrement faim. Autant que le repas soit à côté d'elle.

Il ne put sortir de la pièce. Il était attiré telle une luciole vers la lumière. Au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, il s'assit par terre et s'appuya, dos et tête, contre le mur, une jambe repliée sous lui, sa main dessus et l'autre, pliée, son bras reposant dessus, les yeux braqués sur elle. Il ne prit pas garde mais il s'endormit dans cette position. Un léger bruit le tira de son sommeil. Il se passa une main sur sa nuque ankylosée et grimaça de douleur. Son attention fut attirée par Rey. Elle frissonnait dans son sommeil. Il se leva et alla chercher une couverture. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la couvrit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait la peau douce. De la sentir ainsi était différent et plus intime qu'à travers leur lien. Son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire, Rey ? murmura-t-il, tout en refoulant l'envie de lui caresser la joue. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Il préféra s'éloigner d'elle et repris sa pose initiale. Il la veilla ainsi jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube quittant la pièce pour aller se reposer quelques heures. Il ne fallait pas que Rey le voit à son chevet à son réveil. Elle n'apprécierait et ne comprendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître dans cette façon d'être. _Est-ce que son père a été aussi idiot que lui quand il a rencontré sa mère ?_ Il eut un sourire désabusé. Fallait mieux ne pas y penser.

Comparé à Rey, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup dormir. Il avait été formé à la dure par Snoke.

Rey se réveilla, désorientée. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était et surtout avec qui. Elle s'assit sur sa couche et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la couverture. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'elle s'était couverte en se couchant. Elle tourna la tête et vit le plateau repas. Ben ! Il avait pensé à lui apporter de quoi se sustenter. A sa vue, son estomac émit un drôle de gargouillis. Elle s'arracha de la couverture, s'assit en tailleur et fit honneur au ragoût. Comparé aux rations sur Jakku, c'était un pur délice. Une fois repue, elle repoussa le plateau, se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa chambre.

A peine qu'elle eut bougé la tenture qu'elle rentra en collision avec un corps bien ferme qui la fit se reculer. Son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Ah, je vois que tu es enfin réveillée, constata Kylo d'une voix taquin et avisant le plateau vide. Je constate que tu lui as fait honneur.

\- Oui. Merci, lui répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. Il faut qu'on se parle, Ben.

\- Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Nous devons d'abord aller à la forge. Tu as apporté les cristaux ?

\- Je les ai dans mon sac.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y, décréta-t-il.

\- Ben… commença-t-elle.

\- Non, Rey. Pas maintenant. Tu dois être au mieux de tes capacités vu ce qui t'attend. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Et sans autre cérémonie, il sortit de la pièce, laissant Rey décider d'elle-même. Elle le rattrapa en bas de l'escalier, sa sacoche refermant les cristaux, en bandoulière sur ses épaules. Elle le suivit, silencieuse, jusqu'à la plateforme d'accès pour speeders.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? demanda-t-elle et regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y a que des épaves.

\- Regarde-mieux, lui rétorqua-t-il en lui désignant du menton un speeder. Je l'ai remis en état. Il va nous servir pour aller jusqu'à la forge.

\- Il n'y en a qu'un, objecta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Et Alors ? Tu monteras derrière moi.

\- Hors-de-question !

\- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur, Rey ? nargua-t-il. Dire que je te prenais pour une grande fille.

\- Ce n'est pas cela ! Tu le sais. Je vais le piloter.

\- Non, jeune fille. Je connais le chemin, argua-t-il. Et je suis sûr d'être meilleur pilote que toi là-dessus.

Sur ces mots, il enfourcha le speeder et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, Rey. Ne te fais pas prier. Monte derrière-moi. A moins que tu veuilles y aller à pied ? le défia-t-il et pointant son menton vers l'horizon. C'est par là à environ une bonne journée de marche.

Sans un mot et ignorant son geste, elle monta derrière lui. Il réprima un sourire. Il se retourna vers elle et des yeux, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait s'accrocher à lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa tunique.

\- Si tu ne mets pas tes mains comme il faut, tu vas tomber. Enserre tes bras autour de moi. lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Non, ça va. Allons-y !

\- Dans ce cas, accroche-toi bien !

Sur ces paroles, il donna un coup puissant sur les manettes du speeder qui partit dans un vrombissement. Rey fut déstabilisée par le départ soudain de l'engin et ne put que mettre rapidement ses bras autour de la taille de Ben et de s'y accrocher fermement afin de ne pas tomber. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Kylo. Il a été le plus fort sur ce coup. Il savoura ses bras autour de sa taille, sentant ses mains sur ses côtes, sa poitrine se presser dans son dos. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il fit zigzaguer le speeder entre les arbres, juste pour le plaisir qu'elle resserre son étreinte.

Ils arrivèrent plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait au sanctuaire qui renfermait la forge. Rey se détacha de lui et descendit de l'engin. Il sentit, soudain, un grand vide l'envahir. Il n'en laissa rien paraître en la rejoignant. Il récupéra au passage son sac refermant les matériaux dont ils auront besoin pour leurs sabres laser. Rey, à peine remise de ses émotions, lors de cette chevauchée, se constitua un air impassible et se mura dans le silence. Elle en voulait à Ben pour sa conduite et préféra se retrancher dans son mutisme. D'un commun accord, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils franchirent l'entrée, ils ressentirent la puissance de la Force mais aussi celui du côté obscur qui était fort.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Ben qui lui répondit en secouant d'un air négatif la tête. Intérieurement, elle en fut soulagée. Il combattait son côté obscur. Malgré tout, elle restait sur ses gardes. Ils traversèrent une allée de colonnes et découvrirent ce qui les intéressait le plus… la forge, nichée sur un autel. Elle était intacte. Kylo ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dessus et fit voler un nuage de poussières. Ils en firent le tour fascinés, se regardèrent avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux.

\- Comment procédons-nous maintenant ? fit Rey en rompant le silence.

\- Place le cristal que tu souhaites sur la forge et le reste de ton sabre, lui répondit-il. Je vais choisir le mien. Je mets les autres matériaux dont on a besoin aussi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils placèrent les différents objets au pied de la forge. Rey choisit un cristal de couleur vert Et Kylo, de couleur jaune pour le sien.

\- Rey. Je t'ai vu manié ton bâton de combat. Je te conseille de faire un sabre laser à double lame. Il suffira juste de modifier la poignée du sabre de Luke avec les nouveaux matériaux que j'ai apporté. Si c'est ce que tu veux, choisis un autre cristal de même couleur, expliqua-t-il. Le plus dur reste à venir. Ne te décourage pas si ça ne fonctionne pas du premier coup. Tu dois te placer dans un état de méditation et avec l'aide de la Force, tu uniras les différents éléments.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Suis ce que je fais. Il ne faut faire qu'un avec la Force pour pouvoir assembler puis activer le sabre laser.

Il plaça les différents éléments qui composeraient son sabre sur la forge, puis descendit de l'autel. Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'agenouilla au sol en position de méditation. Se concentrant, il fit s'élever les différentes parties de son sabre laser dans les airs, les faisant s'unir les uns aux autres, le cristal placé au milieu. La forge jouant le rôle de canalisateur de la Force, acheva le travail. Kylo se leva pour attraper sa nouvelle arme, l'initiant dans un bruit électrique. La lame jaune jaillit de la poignée. Il se tourna vers Rey, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- A ton tour, maintenant, dit-il d'un air encourageant.

Rey était fascinée par la prestation de Ben et avait du mal à détacher son regard du sabre. Elle eut un moment de panique. _Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ?_ Elle ne pouvait se le permettre surtout devant lui. Elle se rappela les conseils d'Anakin. A son tour, elle alla choisir ses différents éléments en tenant compte des conseils avisés de Ben et les déposa sur la forge puis s'éloigna. Elle se mit en position et se concentra. Sans effort, les différentes pièces s'élevèrent à leurs tours et s'emboitèrent facilement, les deux cristaux au sein même de la poignée. Une fois le sabre laser assemblé, la forge joua son rôle à nouveau. Puis, Rey se releva pour aller récupérer son arme. L'air satisfaite, elle saisit cette dernière et l'activa. Dans un bruissement, deux lames vertes sortirent de part et d'autre de la poignée. Elle fit une rotation au sabre laser balayant l'air. Elle était fière de son accomplissement et leva les yeux en direction de Ben qui l'observait, une lueur inconnue dans les yeux. De la fierté ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle se sentit troublée sous son regard.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Donne-moi un mois pour te former. Après, nous nous attèlerons à mettre en place une stratégie pour combattre Snoke.

_Un mois… Seule avec lui ? Kriff ! Que la force lui vienne en aide…_


	7. chapter 6, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello la compagnie,
> 
> Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter la partie II du chapitre 6. Il y aura encore une partie III ! Eh oui, les retrouvailles de REY et KYLO nous rendent productives ! Nous montons progressivement en intensité dans la relation, atteignant bientôt le point culminant de non-retour.
> 
> Pour ceux qui se demandaient pour les couleurs de sabre laser, nous ne sommes pas trop étendues sur la signification. Mais pour la petite info et pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'univers Star wars (des bouquins au jeux video Kotor/Swotor (Knight of the old republic/ the old republic)), lorsque les padawans devenaient des chevaliers Jedi, ils devaient construire leurs sabres. En fonction, de leurs caractères et de leurs habilités développées durant leurs années d'apprentissage, ils choisissent de devenir soit un gardien(bleu) soit un consulaire(vert), soit un sentinelle (jaune). Il existe d'autres couleurs telles que le violet, orange, blanc, noir et gris... après toutes les combinaisons sont possibles. Pour plus de simplicité, nous avons décidé d'en utiliser que 3 !
> 
>  
> 
> Nous espérons que ce chapitre va vous plaire !
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> Have fun et enjoy
> 
> J & B

Quelques jours plus tard, Rey était en train de devenir folle. Elle savait que la tâche serait difficile mais pas à ce point. Ben était implacable et ne lui laissait rien passer. Il était tenace et la faisait travailler sans relâche ses positions. Objectivement, elle savait que c'était pour son bien mais intérieurement, elle fulminait, ravalant ainsi sa fierté et sa frustration. _Non, elle ne craquerait pas ! Quelle piètre Jedi ferait-elle si elle baissait les bras aussi vite après seulement quelques difficultés rencontrées avec son nouveau mentor ?_ Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Ben s'était muré derrière un masque impassible, la déstabilisant, lui qui l'avait habituée ces deniers à jours à être plus avenant. _Regrettait-il déjà leur trêve ?_

De plus, il continuait de fuir les explications tant attendues. Il remettait à plus tard, arguant qu'il y avait plus urgent à traiter.

Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement et pour être honnête, sa patience commençait sérieusement à s'amenuiser. Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration, serrant ses poings sur son pantalon. Elle se redressa de sa position de méditation sous le regard interrogateur de Ben, qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- J'en ai marre Ben, je rentre, décida-t-elle.

\- L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui n'est pas encore fini, Rey, fit-il d'une voix presque trop posée. Reviens t'asseoir et continue l'exercice. La méditation est une part importante de la maîtrise de la Force.

\- Oui, je sais, Ben, répondit-elle agacée. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Rey. Assieds-toi et médite, ordonna-t-il.

Elle resta campée sur sa position, debout, les mains sur les hanches, la mine déterminée à ne pas céder. Ben arqua un sourcil et retint de justesse un sourire. Elle était belle et plus il passait du temps en sa compagnie, plus il tombait sous son charme. Il aimait ce côté d'elle, à vouloir lui tenir tête et le défier. Personne ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte avec lui. Lorsqu'il était au service de Snoke, il n'inspirait que terreur et horreur. Personne n'osait poser les yeux sur lui et ils faisaient tout pour le satisfaire, n'attirant pas ainsi ses foudres.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes. Chacun pouvait sentir cette tension presque électrique s'intensifier entre eux. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de non-dits ce qu'ils les empêchaient d'avancer. Kylo savait que tôt ou tard, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il souhaitait juste savourer leur relation débutante.

\- Rey... commença-t-il.

Elle fit un signe de négation de la tête tout en se retournant pour s'éloigner de lui. En une fraction de seconde, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il bondit sur ses deux pieds et la rattrapa par le bras. Elle fit volte-face, utilisant la Force pour se dégager de son emprise, le propulsant au loin. Pris au dépourvu, il atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, le souffle coupé sous l'impact de la chute. Lorsqu'elle réalisa la portée de son geste, elle mit une main devant sa bouche, reculant d'un pas. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant en direction du temple, le laissant derrière, étendu au sol. Kylo n'en revenait pas. Elle s'était débarrassée de lui comme d'un vulgaire bout de tissu. Il était partagé entre fierté et désir. _Force, que cette fille le rendait fou !_ Il avait beau essayer de se protéger, en prenant du recul avec elle, en se montrant froid et dur. Elle finissait toujours par l'atteindre.

Elle décida de se rendre à la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de se calmer et surtout de mettre le plus de distance entre-eux. En chemin, elle croisa R2-D2 qui s'occupait sur le boitier de transfo. Il s'était mis en tête de rétablir le courant afin d'accéder à la console du temple, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle pénétra dans la cantine et se saisit d'une pomme et d'un couteau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'acharna à la découper en mille morceaux. A chaque geste de sa main, elle sentait la frustration qui l'habitait, redescendre d'un cran. Elle avait beau analyser la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était en émoi. Avec Finn, tout avait été pourtant si simple et sans ambiguïté. Il était son ami. Quant à sa relation avec Ben, c'était une vraie énigme. Qu'était-il pour elle ? Un ennemi ? Un allié ? Son nouveau maître ? Un ami ? Ils n'avaient jamais défini les termes de leur trêve.

\- Au lieu de t'acharner sur ce pauvre fruit, viens plutôt reprendre l'entrainement, intervint une voix sourde depuis l'entrée, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se coupa. Une goutte de sang perla sur le bout de son index. Tout en se retournant, elle porta son doigt à la bouche. Elle le vit adosser nonchalant contre le chambranle du sas, les bras croisés, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Pourtant, Kylo eut la gorge serrée en voyant son geste. Son regard se voila et il déglutit. Il se détacha et avança vers elle. Il eut envie d'être à la place de sa bouche… Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées qui lui vinrent. _Kriff ! Il n'arriverait jamais à tenir un mois complet en sa compagnie, sans perdre quelques plumes au passage._

\- Fais voir, demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est pas profond, un simple bandage devrait faire l'affaire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il partit à la recherche du nécessaire médical pour la soigner et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il reprit sa main blessée dans les siennes et s'afféra à sa tâche. Rey sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle, qui était si maître de ses émotions, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. En face de lui, elle se sentait décontenancée, troublée. Son corps réagissait bizarrement. Elle, qui était si combative, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle sentit une paume chaude recouvrir la sienne, la serrant. Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur battant la chamade. Le temps qu'elle essaya d'analyser, il l'avait relâchée.

\- Allons-y, Rey. Nous avons encore du pain sur la planche.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Aucun son ne sortit. _Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?_ Ses émotions faisaient les montagnes russes, la laissant épuisée au passage. Elle, qui lui en voulait pour son comportement froid ces derniers jours, par ce geste si simple mais plein d'attention, venait de balayer ses reproches et sa frustration. Son regard traîna sur le petit pansement au bout de son doigt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais survivre à ta blessure ! fit-il amusé depuis le sas de la porte.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine d'être exaspérée. _Voilà, qu'il recommençait_ ! Elle lui emboîta le pas, le suivant à l'extérieur.

Arrivés sur une zone d'entrainement, il lui annonça qu'ils allaient s'entraîner avec les sabres laser. _Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment._ Il lui lança le sien qu'elle saisit au vol. Sentant le poids de ce dernier, elle esquissa un sourire, un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit. Ils se mirent en position de combat, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs deux mains sur les poignées de leurs armes dont ils firent jaillir les lames dans un bourdonnement électrique. Ils se scrutèrent, cherchant le moment où attaquer. Le temps s'était suspendu. Ils étaient comme deux statues, impassibles, se jaugeant.

Kylo était fasciné par Rey. Elle devenait plus forte de jour en jour, faisant d'elle son égal sur tous les plans. Comparée à lui, elle savait être patiente, attendant le bon moment. Elle avait cette facilité naturelle à manier la Force à son avantage, faisant d'elle une redoutable adversaire. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Snoke s'intéressait autant à elle. A eux deux, ils auraient été invincibles. Il apprenait aussi beaucoup à son côté. Il temporisait sa partie obscure. Il savait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, restant sur ses réserves. Il bougea légèrement ses mains pour enserrer plus fort la poignée de son sabre. Elle suivit du regard son geste. L'ombre d'un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était le signal que Rey attendait et elle passa à l'offensive.

Ils s'en suivirent des joutes où leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, où leurs visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils prenaient appui sur leurs jambes, l'une pliée en avant et l'autre, tendue à l'arrière, ne voulant rien céder. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Kylo lui donna des conseils que Rey enregistra et mit en pratique, ce qui fit qu'ils se séparèrent, retrouvant leurs positions initiales. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Rey, reprenant son souffle et Kylo, sur ses gardes, ne semblait pas souffrir de cette lutte.

\- Allez, Rey, nargua Kylo. Tu peux mieux faire. Donne-toi à fond.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti sur mes origines ? attaqua-t-elle en fonçant sur lui, levant son sabre laser, le prenant par surprise.

Kylo eut juste le temps de brandir le sien, que les deux lames s'effritèrent. Il la fit reculer. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui asséner un autre coup qu'il para en s'agenouillant.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Rey ! intimida-t-il.

\- Avec toi, ce n'est jamais le moment, s'insurgea-t-elle. Dis-moi pourquoi ?

\- Concentre-toi !

\- Réponds-moi, fit-elle en lui assonant une autre prise avec son arme.

\- Si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas avoir des problèmes, menaça-t-il. Tu le sauras en temps et en heure.

\- Tu m'as menti, Ben ! Et tu me demandes de te faire confiance ? Réponds-moi.

Leurs lames continuèrent à s'entrechoquer. Kylo para ses coups. Il sentit que Rey était à bout. Depuis plusieurs jours, il lui menait la vie dure. Il devait l'immobiliser sinon, il risquait d'y avoir un blessé et ce ne serait pas une simple coupure comme sur son doigt. Il passa à la contre-attaque. Durant de longues minutes, ils se combattirent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cède du terrain. Il réussit à lui faire une prise de jambes qui la fit chuter et il l'immobilisa au sol. Lors de leur roulade, elle lâcha son sabre laser qui atterrit un peu plus loin. Il bloqua ses jambes des siennes, en pesant de son corps sur le sien et lui emprisonna les mains au-dessus de la tête. Une chaleur se répandit dans leurs corps. Elle se débattit de plus belle, augmentant ainsi le contact entre leurs deux bassins. Il resserra son étreinte, approchant le reste de son corps du sien. Elle suffoquait. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle arrêta de se débattre. Elle était complètement prisonnière sous son emprise, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

\- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je t'ai menti, n'est-ce-pas, Rey ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

\- Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai agi sous l'ordre de Snoke. Je ne connaissais pas tes origines. Je ne savais pas d'où tu venais. Je devais te déstabiliser pour mieux t'orienter vers le côté obscur. Il fallait que je te fasse perdre confiance en toi. Je savais que c'était ton point faible pour t'atteindre.

\- Je te déteste Kylo Ren ! cria-t-elle, en se débattant à nouveau. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Il se recula sous le choc de l'entendre prononcer son nom de Sith. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait même cela. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait être. Pour la première fois depuis sa conversion dans le côté obscur, il voulait redevenir Ben Solo. Kylo Ren le dégoutait, surtout quand il voyait le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui sous cette identité. Le pire était de voir la déception dans les yeux de Rey.

\- Tu es la seule qui croit en moi… enfin qui croyait en moi. Le but de Snoke était du fait que tu perdes confiance en toi, je pouvais mieux te manipuler et te montrer la voie dans le côté obscur.

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance maintenant ? fulmina-t-elle.

\- Parce que je te dis la vérité, Rey. Crois-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas, Ben. Qui me dit qu'une fois Snoke hors d'état de nuire, tu ne vas me trahir pour prendre la tête du Premier Ordre ? Tu me l'as déjà proposé une fois et j'ai refusé.

\- Je suis fatigué de cette vie et je n'en veux plus. Je t'aide car je m'attends à ne pas survivre. Je veux que tu sois prête à affronter Snoke. Il est très puissant.

Sur ce, il la libéra et se releva. Elle était désorientée et avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Son premier réflexe était de récupérer son arme par la Force et de relancer le combat en assenant un coup à Ben. Ce dernier ne prit pas garde et réagit un peu tard en reculant. Rey venait de lui déchirer sa tunique d'un coup de sabre, manquant de peu de le blesser à la poitrine.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant son torse luisant de sueur. Elle se sentait attirée et ne pouvait détacher son attention Elle était hypnotisée. Son souffle se fit court, une rougeur colora ses joues. Elle releva la tête et affronta son regard.

\- Je… Je… Je suis désolée, Ben, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il et pour alléger la tension entre eux. Ce n'est qu'un vêtement, j'en ai d'autres.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire cela.

\- Je sais, la rassura-t-il. Tu as raison, Rey. Il faut qu'on se parle… Ce soir, si tu veux bien.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il lui intima l'ordre d'aller se reposer. Ils reprendraient l'entrainement d'ici quelques jours. Il la quitta ainsi et partit en direction du temple.

Rey s'assit en tailleur, tentant de calmer le tumulte qui faisait rage en elle. Elle se trouvait un peu perdue dans les explications de Ben. Il lui avait promis que ce soir, ils auraient une vraie conversation et elle devait patienter d'ici là.

En pensant à la source qu'il lui avait indiquée lors de son arrivée, un besoin de se rafraichir se fit ressentir. Un brin de toilette ne lui ferait pas de mal surtout après l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Elle était dans un piteux état, sans parler de ses vêtements. Elle se releva, s'épousseta et prit la direction du temple où elle alla récupérer une autre tenue propre, de quoi se laver avant de se diriger vers la fameuse source.

Ben ne lui avait pas menti. Il y avait un grand bassin alimenté par une cascade et en contre-bas, cachés par des buissons, plusieurs bassins de taille moyenne se succédaient. Ils étaient tous reliés les uns aux autres. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'un. Elle s'assit sur une pierre plate, l'eau d'un bleu profond lui arrivant au-dessous de la poitrine. Elle prit le savon et commença sa toilette.

Ne voulant pas rester enfermé avec ses pensées, Kylo sortit du temple et se dirigea vers la forêt quand il entendit un clapotis provenant de la source. Intrigué, il se dirigea à pas de velours, pensant trouver des convors barbotant. Il s'agenouilla et écarta quelques branches. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé et ne put détacher les yeux du corps nu de Rey… Il savait qu'il aurait dû battre en retraite, respectant ainsi son intimité mais il ne le put. Il était comme pétrifié sur place. Elle ressemblait à une ancienne statue de déesse avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon dont quelques petites mèches s'échappèrent et formaient des boucles humides sur sa peau.

Rey, insouciante, de ce qui se passait non loin d'elle, imbiba une éponge de savon et levant son bras gauche, elle passa cette dernière de sa main jusqu'à son aisselle, effleurant son sein au passage. Kylo déglutit et sentit un feu naissant au creux de ses reins. Il serra la mâchoire et ses mains agrippèrent le tissu de son pantalon. Elle continua sa toilette, passa l'éponge sur son autre bas, descendit sur son ventre et remonta sur sa poitrine. Elle se leva pour continuer sa toilette. Il retint son souffle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines et il serra de plus fort ses poings. Il aurait voulu que ce soit sa main à la place de l'éponge pour lui envelopper son sein. Il aurait pris tout son temps. Sa poitrine se dressait fièrement. Elle n'avait pas de gros seins, juste comme il les aimait. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, savourant à l'avance le supplice qu'il leur ferait subir lorsque le moment serait venu. Elle lui tournait le dos maintenant. Il put admirer à loisir sa chute de reins. Elle avait la taille fine, de belles fesses rebondies, des jambes fuselées. En se lavant les épaules, elle compressa l'éponge qui fit couler une trainée de savon le long de sa colonne. Il observa la lente descente de cette dernière qui finit sa course entre ses fesses. Il devait s'éloigner sinon, il risquait de ne répondre de rien. Inconsciemment, il recula et marcha sur une brindille qui craqua. Rey s'assit subitement dans l'eau et croisa les mains sur la poitrine tout en se retournant. Il retint son souffle, n'osant plus bouger durant quelques secondes puis se mit à se reculer, accroupi, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Une fois, mit hors portée de sa vue, il se releva et s'éloigna rapidement vers la forêt. Il avait un besoin irrationnel de calmer sa frustration, son désir sinon elle saurait dès qu'elle le verrait.

Au bruit du craquement, Rey s'était assise brusquement dans l'eau, protégeant sa poitrine. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle observa autour d'elle. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle était trop loin de sa serviette et préférait rester dans l'eau que plutôt s'aventurer à l'air libre. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle n'osa pas bouger durant quelques minutes. Un petit convors sortit d'un fourré et elle éclata de rire. _Quelle idiote, elle faisait !_ Ce n'était qu'un petit animal. Elle se détendit aussitôt et continua ses ablutions. Elle se lava les cheveux et plongea dans le centre du bassin qui était profond. Elle refit surface et se laissa porter par les flots. Puis, elle sortit et s'assit sur un gros rocher. Elle lézarda quelques minutes au soleil pour se sécher et saisit la serviette pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Une fois revêtue sa tenue, elle se sentit mieux, propre. Elle attacha le haut de ses cheveux, laissant le bas libre, voletant à l'air. Ce bain lui fit du bien. Elle reprit le chemin du retour, le pas allégé. Encore quelques heures à attendre, elle serait à nouveau en face à face avec Ben. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentit une rougeur lui monter aux pommettes.

Kylo courut quelques kilomètres dans la forêt pour calmer ses ardeurs. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta, ses mains prenant appui sur ses cuisses. Il laissa sa respiration se calmer, et reprit son souffle. _Cette femme voulait sa mort !_ Il avait toujours en vision la poitrine de Rey, son corps nu. Il essaya de le chasser d'un signe de tête mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle l'avait ensorcelée. Le feu dans ses reins ne s'était pas calmé. Il devait le soulager. En levant la tête, il vit qu'il était arrivé à proximité d'un lac. Il était sur un petit promontoire le surplombant. Ni une, ni deux, il se déshabilla et plongea dedans la tête la première. La fraîcheur de l'eau le surprit. Elle était glacée. _Rien de tel pour le calmer !_ Il fit plusieurs brassées, plongea et nagea jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis, il ressortit du lac et alla récupérer ses affaires. Il se tint debout, nu comme un ver, regardant l'horizon. Il s'empêcha de penser à Rey. Il avait retrouvé son calme. Elle ne devait pas soupçonner qu'il l'avait espionné. Il devrait se sentir coupable mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'habilla rapidement et pris le chemin du retour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?
> 
> Pour la conversation tant attendue, rdv dans les prochains chapitres ! Alors ne les ratez pas !

**Author's Note:**

> Nous publions aussi sur Fanfiction.net et nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 9. Pour rattraper le retard, nous allons mettre rapidement en ligne les chapitres déjà existants pour être au même niveau. Une fois fait, nous irons au même rythme, a raison de une publication, une fois par semaine (10 jours).  
> N'hésiter pas à nous laisser un petit mot pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez !!!


End file.
